Tengoku
by almakarma18
Summary: Kauro life changes when she was born in another world after dying. However she didn't think that her life will took more interesting the second time she died again. Follow her as she tries to live her life entirely different from her past life.
1. Prologue

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

**Prologue**

.

The moment that she could clearly see, she knew that she was not in the same world anymore.

She knows that she have been reborn.

She has died.

And it happened so suddenly.

In the blink of an eye, her life suddenly changes.

She died the day where she was going to be married to someone.

However she didn't have any lingering feeling at all.

No sadness from her lost.

She didn't love the person she was about to get married into.

She only felt peace at herself when she finally died.

She only has vague memory of her past life.

She knew that no one ever loves her.

She was a lonely person.

Always following orders.

But

Finally she was free.

However she didn't think that she will be having a painful but exciting life after her death.

Her name is Nakahara Kauro.

And this is her story.

Finding herself in another world the first time she died.

However, she didn't expect her life to get more interesting the second time she died again.

Isn't her life full of surprises?

Follow her as she lives her life to the fullest.

Learned the meaning of true friendship.

Comradeship

Loyalty

Trust

Specially loving someone so deeply.

.

.

I just couldn't stop myself from writing another story. It just pop up in my head while I was thinking what to write on Hachisu.

But don't worry guys for those who read my other story. I will finish all the story I post and wouldn't stop writing about it.

It just will take longer than usual since I am busy with my life at the moment. And I am still trying how to make the story interesting and longer since I could not feel excitement when I read what I just wrote.

This time it will be different from the other one. I will be telling how she lives her life after being reborn again. But I will try to write it faster not slow like the other one.

Sorry if it this is short. I will make it longer for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death and kind of sexual harassment or slight rape

**Warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 1**

.

_Nakahara Kauro_

The person who was holding her, lovingly called her while she felt a warm hand touching her cheeks.

Which she immediately knew that this person was her mother.

Even as a new born baby, she could hear fairly well but couldn't clearly see.

Luckily she was a Japanese person and could understand their language without needing for her to learn.

Most people who were in her place would probably be panicking right now. Of course she too was shocked to learn that she was reborn with some of her memory intact and was a baby again.

However she wasn't really happy in her past life.

She didn't have anyone since she wasn't really loved at all.

This was the perfect chance for her.

And even if it wasn't real, she knew that it was better to live her life than do something foolish while thinking that this was all a dream, since it would cost her trouble if this was really real.

To her accepting was easier than denying things since it wouldn't help her at all.

Beside she has nothing to lose.

If she was a baby again, then she could start all over.

Thankfully she was still smart like how use to be in her past life. It could come in handy, especially with all her hobby and the thing her parent from her past life made her learn.

And to where she was born was.

However because of her adult mind and aloof nature, she was seen as weird child but she doesn't really mind what other people think about her. She has been minding and trying to appease people all her life. But this time she wouldn't do that.

It was her life to control.

As long as her mother didn't hate her, which didn't change at all from the day she was born, till now. Ayame, her mother name, just love her unconditionally. Which she was really thankful for.

And also her appearance didn't help her at all even though she loves her looks.

She was kind of unique.

She has a blonde, bordering to color gold.

Mismatch color with ruby red and emerald green eyes.

Apparently only her left emerald green eyes and petite size are the only one she got from her mother side while the hair color and the ruby red eye was from her father side.

Other people treat her like she was some kind of a freak; especially people even call her some kind of a monster since the people in this time really believe in Yokai. Which she kind of believe herself because for some reason she could see the spirits of the dead with some really weird looking chains hanging on their chest.

She didn't know if a spirit has a chain on their chest since she doesn't remember her being a ghost when she died. However something in the back of her mind was nagging at her that somehow the chain thingy was something important. And she should know what it was.

But she couldn't really remember why.

Also if she was in her old world, they wouldn't really mind her appearance at all and some would even praise and admire her looks.

By the way she believe that she was in Meiji Era, it was one of the reason she believe she was born in a different world or she just time travel since she came in a place with full of technology.

She doesn't even see any type of device to where she was. Not even a single technology at all. No electricity.

Oh by the way, her mother was working as a Geisha in the red light district.

Luckily because of her appearance she was not expected to work just like her mother. She has been doing mostly errands all the time. She couldn't complain even though she wanted too. She was doing it all for her mother, it was only the reason why she didn't run away from this place. She couldn't leave her mother all alone with the entire thing she had done from her and she doesn't have the power to take Ayame away from this place.

However, this didn't stop her at all. She trained secretly how to fight in order to survive in this place and to be able to defend herself. She was not born from a safe place. It didn't help at all when most of the people were biased against all female thinking they are only good for decoration and being a wife.

At least the thing she was forced to learned in her past life and all she experience, could be useful in this place.

Also, Ayame told her about herself that she was born as a noble until her parents sold her siblings and her in the red light district from all the debt that her father lost from too much gambling, ruining their family.

_Stupid grandfather._

Oh, Kauro also learned that her father was her mother childhood friend who loves each other deeply. This made her really happy since not only does she know who her father was, she also learned that she was born from love.

Apparently Kauro father was just some low Onmyoji, which she now knew why she could see the spirits of the dead, worked very hard to save money just so he could take Ayame away from the red light district and finally came to serve under some high ranking official.

However, he died two months before she was born.

That's why Ayame was overprotective and love her dearly. She was the only one that Ayame have left since she doesn't know where her sibling was sold too and because she was their child, from the person Ayame love.

Ayame thought her everything she knew, writing, dancing, calligraphy, her family tradition and history. Even though Ayame only have few time to rest because of her work. The people who was working in the same place, doesn't want to have anything to do with her at all and they mostly kept away from her as long as they don't need to interact with her.

That's why Kauro was proud about her being in the same family as Ayame was and wouldn't forget about her mother teaching. Her mother was strong, and still has her dignity intact despite what kind of life she currently has.

Kauro want to be strong just like her mother.

That's why she was happy as long as she was with her mother.

She just needs to take her mother away from this place and everything in her life would be perfect.

But, she didn't think that her happiness would just disappear, in a blink of an eye just like that.

She forgot that not only great thing in life happen.

But also suffering.

Half happiness and half sadness.

.

.

**(1)**

.

Kauro was now 10 years old.

From all the years, the peoples were still keeping away from her.

But she now has friends, a best friend, who was always by her side. Her name was Hana. Hana was 3 years older than her. Hana and her little sister called Hina were sold by their parents just like Ayame.

Hana was beautiful and was training under Kauro mother as a maiko, an apprentice geisha, while her sister Hina was like Kauro and the same age as her; Hina only has maroon hair color which was unusual to this place because most people have black hair.

At first she just ignored them.

However, they were persistence and keep bugging her and before she knew it. She didn't mind their presence anymore and slowly form a bond with them.

While Kauro mother taught Hana, she teaches Hina how to survive and so Hina would be able to help her older sister safe when the times come. Kauro tried to cut Hina hair short just like her, little spiky in the back with long side bang on her face, but Hina didn't let her since she love her hair long.

Kauro have short hair even though Ayame wanted her to have her hair long. It will just get in her way since she kind of like fighting the little kids that bully her. She mostly doesn't like to fight but sometimes they just don't know how to stop.

Of course she got only little scolding from her mother.

Bless her kind soul.

Since she act like a boy, who made the people dislike her more since they didn't think that girl should act like that.

Even though she dress and act like a boy, a tomboy in people eyes since they don't know what that word mean yet, she too has feminine side on her. She has grown up in a traditional house in her past life and knew how to act as a proper lady since she was trained since she was a child so that she wouldn't disgrace her family name.

However this time she was free to act however she wanted.

Besides acting as a proper lady would just end her up like her mother.

Oh, she love Ayame but she doesn't want to be like her. Even though she was in this world, she still live longer in her past life where female wasn't force to work against their will just because she was a female. With no other type of work or only few choices. She knew that there are still people who worked as a prostitute in her old world but mostly it was their choice or was force to do it because they didn't have anything else to do.

It was not because she hates them from doing it either since she herself was the same even though she was only marrying someone who she doesn't love at all from the rest of her life.

Being touch by someone who they don't love at all.

That is why she wishes to find someone who she will love and the person loving her back, just like her mother.

Yes she was a person who wanted people love because she didn't have the chance to experience it in her past life. However she wouldn't just love someone because that person loves her even if it was a deep love itself since she doesn't love the person back.

Yes she wishes for someone to love her but the problem was, Kauro herself was unable to just love anyone.

After all the thinking, Kauro fall back on her back, staring at the clear blue sky. She was in a clearing on some forest, lying on a grass with red and white spider lilies all around her.

She loves this place.

She mostly comes here when she wants to find a peace of mind or if she was having a trouble thought. This place was kind of a little away from the brothel. People usually avoid this place because they were afraid and don't like the flower that grow in here. Thought that it was poisonous and could kill them since they still don't know that it was only poisonous from rodents and other wild animals.

She doesn't know why but the spider lily specially the red one was her favorite flowers. Red spider lily the flower of death which the people think an ominous flower, nothing but bad luck and only for the dead. However, it was a perfect flower for her someone who already died once.

Only her mother, Hana and Hina knew this place.

She has been coming here for the past few days. Right now her mother was sick and she knows the reason why, it was a sickness she feared that her mother would eventually caught. Even though she doesn't know anything about treating disease and only knew how to treat wound and injuries cost by her fighting and training. It was a disease they got from having too much sex.

She wants to do something but she was powerless. All her training was all for nothing. Right now she wishes she was forced to study medical in her past life. And even if she knew what to do she doesn't have the right tool for it.

She couldn't even do anything for her mother from the entire thing Ayame have done for her.

She was so useless.

For the second time in her life, she cried miserably using the back of her hands to cover her eyes.

Unaware that she was being watch by someone who was hiding behind a tree.

.

.

**(1)**

.

"Are you okay Kauro?"

Kauro who was in her room, hiding since she doesn't like the people to learn that she have been crying, turn to a worried looking Hana. She couldn't help but smile slightly at Hana, grateful to have a wonderful friend that would worry about her. "I'm alright" reply Kauro, which Hana didn't believe at all but know not to ask any question anymore.

She knew that Kauro was having a hard time right now because her mother has fallen sick. She saw how Kauro really love and care about her mother and couldn't help but worried because she never saw Kauro cried after Hina and she came in this place. Kauro was always so strong, always looking forward despite how people always treat her.

Kauro look like she was hard to approach but deep down she knew that Kauro was a kind person. She was just so free with all the thing she do that people was finding it hard to know her.

Kauro was being true to herself, which she greatly admires about her because she just couldn't act like her.

"Im always here if you need help ok? I see you as my little sister so you can always count on your older sister, alright?"

Kauro couldn't help but widen her eyes on what Hana just told her.

_Yes… even if it pain her after her mother death… she still has a family left… all she could do right now was to care and love her mother till her remaining life… and would continue to live because she still have something she care about… live her life for them and this time she would keep her promise and take them away from this place…_

Kauro quickly hug Hana showing her how she was feeling, shocking Hana greatly from Kauro affection because it was the first time since Kauro openly showed her affection. Kauro never ask for help or never depend on someone because she was always strong.

Hana smiling happily hug Kauro back.

_I promise to be there for you._

.

A few days later…

Kauro was back at the same place, again.

She was tired but it was worth it anyway.

Ayame have been getting weaker and weaker everyday till she couldn't really work anymore. Kauro have been doing a lot of odd job in the past few days for her mother medicine or when the 'mother' someone who handle and own the establishment will sent Ayame away from the place because of her sickness, unable to work any longer.

It was one of the rules.

She needs the money so she could go to where her mother will be sent too.

And to at least let her mother have a proper burial.

Kauro was lying in the grass, the place still have many full bloom flowers of red spider lilies; she force herself to look up when she suddenly heard a noise since she knew that Hana would be coming with her today since she was allowed to have a rare break just for today.

She was instantly in alert when she saw someone she didn't know and tried to move away from him, trying to give them some distance on each other. However the guy who looks like only 18 or 19 years old took a hold of her arm stopping her from moving away as he tried to reassure Kauro.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted to make an offer to you!"

Kauro tried to pull her arm away but his grip was just so strong and started thinking about what to do while she look up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"What offer? Who are you? And could you please let go of me since you're kind of hurting me…" Kauro said with innocence on her voice while looking interested about the prospect of being offered by something.

"Ah, sorry" the guy letting go of her arm while still in close distance between them "My name is Goro, I travel around the place treating injuries and sick people with illness for free. And I just learned from someone that your mother was sick and so I kind of want to help and could help cure her illness if you want to?"

"Really? You could heal my mother illness?" said Kauro hopefully.

"Yes! I just need to go get my tools and herbs. And I was in a hurry but could you help me since there are just too many for me to carry all by myself?" Goro asked while he reassured her.

"Sure! Please lead the way!"

Goro kindly smiled down at the young girl, turning as he point to where they were going. The guy continues to walk while hearing the girl footstep following him.

But Kauro immediately high tail away from the guy without looking back as he yelled at her retreating form.

Shit even though she was strong she knew that she couldn't take down that guy just all by herself.

Really does that Goro think she was stupid? She could easily see that she was being lead on and was lying to her from the start. She shivers as she remembers how he was looking at her from the start.

That guy was up to no good and he was dangerous.

If she didn't know that her mother illness couldn't be cure in this time since they still don't have the knowledge, she would probably believe him and any normal kid would have followed him easily, trusting what he just said, with all the cure and free stuff that he told her about but she wasn't normal. She was a 19 years old woman in a 10 year old body.

However, even if it was all true she wouldn't have just followed him.

His entire smile didn't even reach his eyes.

She know since she herself usually use fake smiles on other people since knowing manner and pleasantry help her than her normal attitude.

While she was running she suddenly stop when she saw Hana in the place where they were going to meet before running toward her yelling.

"Hana! Run away from this place! I don't have time to explain, just RUN!"

Hana was just looking at her oddly, before she grabbed Hana hand dragging her along away from the forest to a place where a lot of people are because even if they don't like her. She could use her commotion to get away from that guy.

"There's a dangerous guy out there! So we need to-!" she was interrupted when she suddenly felt a punch on her side, strong enough for her to feel the pain, stopping her from running as she dropped on her knees, clutching her side while she look at Hana apologizing eyes .

_No way… there's no way… why?... please… please… tell me it wasn't you who just hit me…_

The guy then catches up on them in no time while laughing maliciously during Hana and Keiko staring.

"I love your expression right now, little Kauro-chan!"

However Kauro just ignored him, her eyes begging and looking for answer about why Hana hit her just now.

"Ka-kauro… I… I am sorry...! P-please forgive me!" said Hana with a pained expression before running away, leaving Kauro alone with the guy without even looking back once.

Kauro felt numb all over, feeling confused and betrayed, not reacting even as the guy jab her with needle on her arm. The guy wasn't amused when Kauro wasn't reacting at all and was not trying to run away from him anymore.

"Tsk… you're boring at the moment. I'll tell you why she hit you and left you alone here with me." Kauro hand twitch and he continue to talk finding pleasure on her reaction "It was simple, I love beautiful, rare and unusual thing, especially people. I don't know why the people here don't find you beautiful at all! You are so rare! Hair with the color of gold even your eyes are different which shine like real gems!" said Goro frustrated, as he stood up putting his arm up. Not at all worried that Kauro would run away from him because he just uses his coat needle to paralyze her.

"So I made that girl choose, her little sister who also have a beautiful hair color or you her friend. Of course she refuses and fought at first but since I prefer you more than her little sister since you are rarer. I offer her that if she chooses her little sister more than you then I would immediately set the both of them free from that place, … and guess who she choose?"

The guy looking down, loving the betrayed expression and crying face of the girl in front of him right now. He really loves breaking people, especially beautiful thing like her. It was too bad that her hair was a little short for her liking.

Well he doesn't really have much a choice.

Right now he would take a great pleasure on this little Kauro at the moment before going back to them.

The both sisters were really beautiful in their own way.

He didn't really lie to them, he just promises to set them free from that place. Hana just assume that he would just leave them alone after this.

However, before he could act, he suddenly felt pain all over his chest after he was busy thinking, next to the silent girl. Looking down he could see his bloods was staining his kimono while a small knife was stabbed deeply on his chest.

"Wha…?" said the guy shocked, before looking down to the smirking face of the girl who was looking at him intently with a delighted eyes so different from the broken and betrayed one he just saw just a mere moment ago.

Enrage by how she was looking at him and what she just did. He too uses his hidden knife and without thinking properly begun stabbing her all over her chest while she scream painfully, he was missing her heart on purpose, wanting to let her die painfully.

How dare she do this to him? Oh he loves them but he hates it when they hurt him. He wouldn't and would always choose himself over them.

Kauro cough bloods.

Splashing it all over the guy face.

She lay on ground, broken and bleeding, before quickly using her remaining strength as she turns the knife on the guy chest painfully.

Damaging him more.

"Scum like you… doesn't… keep… their… promises…" Kauro coughing blood as she speaks, watching the guy stab her one last time before staggering leaving the place desperately.

Probably trying to find someone to treat his injuries fast.

However she knew that in no time the guy would die just like her, no one could treat his injuries.

Not in this time.

She smiled, satisfied.

At least she knew the reason why she was betrayed. It hurt to be betrayed by someone she really trusted but she too could understand why Hana choose Hina over her because she knew deep down that she would do the same thing just for her mother.

At least this time she could keep her promise.

The only thing she regrets was not to be able to stay at her mother remaining time till the end.

All she could do was to accept her situation but it doesn't mean she like it. The damage was done. She wouldn't be able to trust people easily from now on.

And this time while she stare at the cloudless sky.

She wonders if she would remember her life again after being reborn.

_At least this time I knew how a mother love felt like…_

Kauro last thought while she slowly closes her eyes.

Embracing the darkness.

.

.

.

* * *

**Question: **Is the OC too unrealistic?


	3. Chapter 2

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2**

.

"It soo boring…"

Kauro was sitting in the grass.

You probably guessing what happened to her right?

She turned into a ghost.

She didn't get to be reborn again just like she thought would happen to her. Or would get to see what heaven was like. She even prepared herself to be dragged down to hell since she kind of killed someone even though it was for self-defense and spur of the moment.

Being a ghost sucks.

She couldn't touch or feel anything.

And she didn't know why but the chain thingy on her chest was kind of attached on the ground to the place where she loves the most. She was bound in this place unable to leave; she couldn't even go see her mother as a ghost right now.

Maybe her having regret on her last moment was not a good idea?

No one even come to this place anymore after what happened to her that day. So she was bored with nothing to do. At least she could float high up and saw the figure of people sometimes.

The only good thing was, her dead body didn't rot and left alone in this place.

Also the people who knew her learn that she really wasn't a demon or yokai since she kind of died.

Well at least she knew that they still have heart on them.

She wanted to see her mother one last time even though she knew that Ayame was long dead already since it's almost 3 years since she died. Every day she just floats around the place and stared.

Unable to sleep.

"It is so boring! Make my life more interesting even if I'm only a ghost right now!" Kauro yelled in the sky, frustrated while ruffling her hair.

"Aren't you an interesting Jibakurei…"

Kauro quickly turned to see a guy watching her with amusement on his eyes, he have an aqua green eyes with spiky raven black hair. He was wearing a black kimono with some kind of badge on his left arm and also he had a tattoo on the same arm. He also has a sword hanging on his waist.

"Who are you..?" Kauro warily asked backing away; she was suspicious because of what happened to her that day. "Oh wait a minute… you couldn't see me since I'm kind of a ghost right now!"

Sighing, she stops backing away while she shakes her head since she wasn't still use to being a ghost. However the guy just start laughing before answering her question as he look at her.

"I could see you! My name is Shiba Kaien and I am a Shinigami."

Shinigami? Damn is she really going to hell? And she was kind of hoping an angel would be the one to get her.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Kaien when he saw the girl was backing away from him again.

"I want to see my mother one last time before you can drag me down to hell!"

Kauro stop backing away when the guy who's name was Kaien start laughing at her again.

"What are you laughing about? But now that I think about it… you're not scary at all…"

"Well here let me explain it to you, what you are and what I am right now."

Kauro sat down a few meter away from Kaien, still suspicious.

She learned that they are the protectors of souls, granting them access to Soul Society and keeping them safe from hollows. Soul Society were the soul go after dying when a Shinigami use a Konso, a soul burial, and the hollow wouldn't be able to attack her.

Right now Kaien called her a Jibakurei, an earth-bound spirit, who are unable to leave the Human World because she regrets leaving something behind and her type of spirit was also vulnerable to a hollow attack since she was kind of bound to a certain area preventing her to flee if one tried to attack her.

Aren't she lucky? Almost 3 year dead and no one attack her yet.

But she wants to at least see her mother one last time or learn about her death because she doesn't really know what happened to Ayame. Her mother never visited the place and also Hana.

She knew that Hana was the one who told the people where she was at because they only found her body in 2 days.

However, Hana never visit this place again after what happened.

So, she begs this Shinigami guy even to the point on telling her life story to him so he would pity her.

Allowing her to fulfill her last wish at least.

"Since I couldn't leave this place, I want to know how my mother died even if I couldn't see her because I know that she would have come here, the place where I died when she turned into a ghost! I promise you that I will leave this place without struggling!"

Kauro look up to him, eyes begging when they lock eyes on each other.

They just continue to stare before Kaien sigh.

"Alright kid, you promise to leave this place when I'm done ok?"

"Yes I promise! Thank you old guy!"

"Hey! Watch it brat! I'm still young!"

.

.

**(2)**

.

Kaien was running to the place that the young girl just told him about.

He couldn't help but pity the girl, having regrets after dying so young. If other Shinigami was the one who found the girl, he knew that they wouldn't do what he was doing right now because even though some would feel bad, pity the girl or they won't listen to the girl story at all, they would just Konso her right away. He was different though; he believes that it was also his duty to let them go peacefully if it is something he could do.

While thinking that the girl would be perfect on their division if she ever become a Shinigami just like him, fighting to protect life and honor just what his Captain believes.

He needs to hurry and quickly Konso the girl soon; she's in danger as long as she stays here in the human world and also right now he was partner with someone in another division.

He wanted to just visit the human world so he took some mission with someone else but he didn't think he would be doing this kind of thing. But it was not like he doesn't like it since it was his duty.

Not only dealing hollows but helping the soul to pass on.

Kaien reach the place soon and just stared at it because the place was in ruined and right now he was instantly in alert because he could feel traces spirit of hollow.

Something just happened recently here.

A hollow attacked the place.

The girl wish could wait because he needs to do something about the hollow that was hiding away from where he was at. Kaien drawn his sword out as he prepared to confront the hollow.

.

.

**(2)**

.

.

Kauro was waiting for Kaien.

She doesn't fully trust him but right now but he was the only one that could see her and would be able to help her. And if he was telling the truth then after she learned about her mother then she would be willing to go to Soul Society.

Soul Society a unique name for heaven.

However when she first saw him she knew that there is something she was missing and after thinking too much she finally learned that it somehow connected to her old world, her past life but still she doesn't fully know what it was. Soul Society, Shinigami and hollow those word rang a warning bell on her head at the moment. She have her memory intact however, she doesn't fully remember everything.

She doesn't even remember what her old name was.

But she suddenly picture Kaien when he first saw him, thinking that he should have an orange hair instead of black. Which was confusing since even though her hair was unusual in this place, she didn't even saw people having orange hair in her old world, unless they dyed their hair which wasn't even invented in this time.

So she might finally be losing her mind from too much boredom.

"Kauro…"

A new voice suddenly called her name making her turned around still busy thinking about her past life; and what she just saw cause her eyes to widen in shocked.

It was Hana.

An older looking Hana, dress in beautiful Kimono while carrying a bouquet of fully bloom red spider lilies on her hand and a crying Hina was next to her.

"Kauro… Im really sorry. It took me years to finally have the courage to come here and apologize to you."

Hana was placing the flower to the place where she died while allowing a crying Hina to sat next to her. Hana was telling her story about how they live after what happened and about what happened to her mother. How they could live peacefully thank to what Kauro and Ayame taught to the both of them.

They were really grateful.

They manage to live peacefully with the money they got for selling the item Hina have drawn and carved from Kauro teaching while Hana could handle it all thanks to what Ayame thought her beside her Geisha training back then.

Now they are managing a kind of business or small market.

All Kauro could do was stare to the both of them, for someone who was betrayed she was surprisingly taking it well. At least she learned that her mother stayed strong and happy until the day she finally died even though Ayame was greatly sad over her death. However, Ayame was proud at Kauro for being so strong till the end, that she fought back and never gave up.

At least she was a daughter that Ayame could be proud of.

And she now fully knew that the guy died soon after her.

Since no one really need her alive.

Kauro doesn't mind being dead right now because she already experience it herself, dying and being reborn.

The cycle just kept going.

You couldn't really escape death unless you're immortal.

She doesn't really mind dying because it will happen sooner or later.

Strange she suddenly felt light all over, looking down when she heard the sound of something breaking, and saw that she only now have a chain attached on her chest, hanging and not bound to anything.

"I see… I was bound on this place because I was waiting for you… to see you again and to hear what you truly felt…"

She felt at peace this time.

However, she saw another guy a few distance away from her.

And it was not Kaien, it was someone else and she immediately knew that he was a Shinigami just like Kaien because he was wearing the same clothes Kaien was wearing.

He was tall and has a lean built with dark grey eyes and short black hair. He has three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek with a number 69 tattooed on his left cheek as well as a blue stripped tattoo running across his left cheek over the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms.

He has a somewhat punk-like appearance.

Cool… was the first word that registered on Kauro mind when he fully turned to her.

"A hollow is approaching here…"

Kauro quickly paid attention when she heard him say the word Hollow.

"You girl, go hide somewhere safe!"

The guy shout fell deaf on Kauro as she stares at the sight of the hollows that suddenly appeared.

And just like that her memory of her past life came flooding into her mind. Now she finally know the reason why it all seemed familiar to her the words hollow, Soul Society, Shinigami and the chain.

She was really in a different world, a fiction one at that and it was one of her favorite manga that she ever read the first time in her life.

It was the first time in her entire life that she likes something, and the first she let her parents down because of something she want however like before she soon stop reading about it when her parent learn about her hobby and was harshly lectured since it wasn't an appropriate item for someone like her to read it.

So instead, she trained herself how to draw and paint, one of her hobbies that she like to do.

And seeing the hollow for the first time in front of her, the only thing she could properly think about is that _they don't look funny at all! Now that she was face to face with one._

The hollow was scary, a real monster. It has hollow golden eyes with a mask for a face and a hole on the chest where a chain should be at.

Is she dreaming right now?

Was she really born in the bleach world?

She doesn't know anything anymore.

But there is one thing she knew about when she watches the guy fights the hollow, that when this was all over her life would get really interesting. And she wouldn't be reborn again like she expected to happen to her.

She really wanted to deny everything about this being all just a dream but she knew that this is her reality.

And she kind of wanted to take her words back for about her life being boring.

Be careful of what you wish for, really how right they are.

"Kauro go hide right now!"

Kauro got over her shocked immediately when she heard Kaien voice just now, and turned to him just to see him injured.

"Quick! I don't have the time to explain it to you but for some reason a hollow was after you right now!" Kaien shouted one last time before attacking the hollows.

"Huh?"

What about some hollow that after her? Beside that she might have been really shock because the place has more hollows than before while Hana and Hina were sitting on the ground, hugging each other, scared and unable to move because of some fallen tree that was blocking their way.

And the way she saw their expression.

They must have been thinking that this was all her doing because of her grudge toward them since they could see the damage suddenly appearing around the place, cracks and not fully bloom spider lilies were flying all around them while the ground shakes, sometimes.

They couldn't see the Shinigami and Hollows fighting at all.

"Little Kauro-chan."

Kauro stood still when she heard the voice of a hollow speaking her name, and the way how she or he said it felt somehow familiar to her. She slowly turned to where she heard her name was called, just to see a hollow eerily looking at her with a smile on it mask face, that look vaguely similar to her.

The hollow have a thin but large body while it mask was white with a red spots all over the left side, it look like a splash of blood to her, while both of its hand contain medium size needle that look like a cactus.

And she immediately knows what or who the person was and she didn't like it one bit. Now that she learned where she really was, she finally knew what a hollow really was.

It was a spirit of someone and turned into a hollow.

Needles…

Blood like pattern on it mask face…

And just now when it called her "little Kauro-chan."

"Go...G-Goro!" Kauro spat the name, like she just ate something really bad while her face begun to pale. (For a ghost face anyway)

"Oh, I'm touched that you still remember me." Goro sarcastically said to her with his now hollow voice before pointing his hands on her, firing the needles on his hand.

However, Kaien suddenly appeared before her blocking the hollow attack.

"How do you know about the hollow identity?"

"He was the one who killed me!"

"… Now I know why he was after you. I'll explain it all to you later but for now try to stay away."

Kauro just obeyed obediently, since she knew that she couldn't really do anything even if she wanted to. She would just get in their way and waiting patiently is all she could do right now.

Her lucks really sucks, the bastard were still after her even in death. But she was glad that Kaien found her because she knew that the bastard recently just turned into a hollow because he would have already attack her all this year.

Wait a minute.

She quickly snapped her head up when something just cross her mind.

Goro was after her and Kaien knew about it. Kaien was supposed to find her mother but he just came back to protect her and even got himself injured.

Then doesn't that mean that Goro did something first before going after her?

Something inside her snapped as she screamed, furious.

"**BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER?"**

Both Shinigami and hollows paused in their fighting when they heard Kauro screamed filled with rage and hate before Goro suddenly howl in laughter.

"**ANSWER ME!"**

Goro smiled that creepily smile of his before answering.

"Her soul was quite delicious."

Kauro never hated someone in her entire life before she dash forward toward Goro, planning to hit him even though she knew that it was a futile attempt. She just wants to get her mother back.

This wasn't supposed to happen to her mother.

Ayame should be resting in peace and not in the stomach of some monster, especially that bastard.

But she was quickly stopped by Kaien when he took a hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"I understand what you're feeling right now but you are not a Shinigami. You wouldn't be able to exterminate him." Kaien said to the struggling girl.

He was impress that the girl found out what he was trying to hide and planning to tell the girl later. She was smart but Kaien also pity her. To die so young and something bad happening to her again even in death.

Spirits who turned into a hollow mostly hunt down their obsession first, the girl either was lucky or not. Since the hollow attack someone close to her first avoiding her soul to be devoured but while losing someone important to her.

He glances down when he felt the girl already stop struggling, just to see a heart breaking expression on the girl face. He really need to finish the fight quick, so he quickly promise to the girl that he would exterminate the hollow while explain to her that when a hollow died, all the soul that he devoured would be save, setting them free.

"N-No… Please stop him! He is planning to kill Hana and Hina!"

Kaien quickly turn in time to see the hollow run to the two human girls and saw in the distance that Lieutenant Hisagi was busy dealing with the other hollows.

Thinking quickly, he released his Zanpakuto shikai form before quickly dashing forward cutting one of the hollow that was blocking his way while ignoring the other hollows that was running away from the place when they felt his reiatsu suddenly went up, leaving the other who stayed behind to lieutenant Hisagi.

He quickly caught up to the hollow before it could hurt the human girls and he attack the hollow, he was faster and more stronger than before while he was trying to put some distance away from where the girls are.

Kauro was amazed by Kaien power despite what she was currently feeling.

He was really strong.

"Come… the fight will be over soon."

Kauro suddenly jumped, startled when the guy suddenly appeared before her but all she could do was nod to him and just in time to see Kaien finally defeat Goro.

Kauro instantly felt relief when Kaien was about to land the finishing blow to Goro when he suddenly start laughing and she was instantly in alert not liking his laugh one bit. She felt like he was hiding something important from her.

"I win this time!"

Kauro could only do was stare at him, not really getting what he was talking about.

"Hahaha! I was lying when I said I ate your mother soul! Someone else ate her when I got there! And you will never know who it was!" Goro said the same time his mask head was cut in half.

This cause Kauro eye to widen, before some kind of light emerges from the Hollow wound and a gate suddenly appeared behind Goro, the door was adorned with bandage head and Torso of a skeleton on each door were both of their arms are positioned at angle to pull the gates open.

It suddenly opened, and the inside of the gates have a two thick ropes with charms attached to them, preventing it from fully opening when a face and left arm of a large demonic creature behind the gates appeared, skewering Goro with its blade and pulling him through the gates and kept laughing while Goro screamed.

She could still hear him screaming before the gate close and the entire structure cracks and crumbling into nothing.

"What was that?" whisper Kauro to the two Shinigami, scared on what she just witness.

"We Shinigami can only cleanse spirits of the sins they committed as Hollows. The spirits will not be sent to Soul Society when they committed heinous crimes as humans and would go through the gates of hell instead."

"I see…"

It was silent for a moment before they got interrupted by the voices of the human girls.

She almost forgot about them.

She wanted to say her farewell to them, even for a little bit.

"Hey… do you think you guys could help me speak to them? Enough for me to say my final words?"

"You could since you were a Jibakurei just a sec ago, human would be able to see you when they steps to the place where you was bound to…"

Surprisingly it was the new guy and not Kaien that told her about and now Kauro just learned that he was there when she was listening to Hana before.

He shouldn't have known about her being a Jibakurei unless he was there right from the start.

Shinigami are so sneaky.

"Ok… how do I do it?"

"Since they are normal human and couldn't see you even when they entered this place, we will help you so it would work out but it would take for a few sec. Just concentrate on your energy and allow it to build around you." Kaien finally speak, turning to the other guy who just sighed in reply before agreeing to help her.

Using all of her energy, suppressing it all around while she allow it to cover her entire body, expecting that even though they don't have the power to see spirit. She now knew that if the energy she was emitting was strong enough and with the help of both Shinigami even normal people would be able to see her form.

And she knew that the moment that both girls eyes widen and when Hana move her hand trying to reach her that they could finally see her.

"Hana, Hina… Live happily alright? Farewell…"

Kauro showed them a beautiful smile before disappearing.

She watched them cry for a minute before turning to Kaien, asking him to finally Konso her which greatly shocked him and Kauro knew the reason why.

It was because of her mother.

He thought that she wouldn't want to really leave after what just Goro reveal.

Of course she wanted to stay and find her mother but she knew that she don't have any power to help Ayame and would just end up getting devour just like her, unable to save her mother if that ever happened.

"It's ok… I will do it myself…" she muttered even though it was futile attempt since she doesn't even know what the hollow that devour her mother soul appearance was like but anyway she would still do it.

"Hey! If we ever meet again both of you take me out on a date ok?" Kauro turn to the other guy winking, surprising him.

Heh, how cute.

While Kaien just laugh but agreed.

Kauro now has a new purpose in life.

She wanted to be a Shinigami.

Even though she doesn't know who devour her mother, there is one thing she knew she could do. It was to exterminate Hollows till the day she will finally die in this world.

She thanked them before closing her eyes when she felt warm all over her body after Kaien tap her forehead using the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Transporting her to the afterlife.

Now… her story really begins...

.

.

* * *

.

.

I might change something in the story for bleach but only slightly, like the date and years since I'm really confuse and couldn't track it down.

I might add and change thing ok?

Also, Kauro just like in my other story Hachisu have a reason why she was born in that world. It will reveal soon as the story progress.

Sorry if Kauro seemed too unrealistic, I'll try hard to make her like a real person and not a Mary sues ok?

**Question: Which chapter are you guys in Bleach?**


	4. Chapter 3

PLEASE HELP US STOP SOPA!

**SOPA: STOP ONLINE PRIVACY ACT.**

They plan to get **RID all fanfiction, fan made videos, fan art, anything that fan made!**

**Please sign the petition and hurry if you don't want the fanfiction to disappear. **

**It still need 100,000 signatures by March 19, it wasn't even half-way there!**

pettions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

**Please help us stop it!**

I have numerous fanfiction stories that I love!

And I just started writing a story too!

I want to finish it all the way!

* * *

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"Little girl wake up…"

Kauro could feel someone hands over her shoulder as the person tried to woke her up.

She slowly opens her eyes just to see a woman kneeling on her left side, the woman was wearing a simple green yukata, and she has long black hair with dark purple eyes.

When she was fully awake the woman kindly help her sit up, smiling on her.

She was kind of confuse at the moment.

"Little girl it's dangerous for you to just sleep around here. A hollow might appear and attack you."

She blankly stared at the woman, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Oh my, are you a new soul? My name is Kita Makoto. What is your name little one?"

"N-Nakahara Kauro"

Yes, her name is Nakahara Kauro.

It was the only thing she remembers after waking up with some common knowledge.

After talking with each other for a while Makoto led her away from the forest while explaining to Kauro where she currently was at.

Apparently, she was in a place called Soul Society, where the spirits in the human world go after dying.

And she luckily arrives in the most peaceful and lawful place, the west part of Rukongai in District 1 Junrinan because the living standards decline sharply beyond the 15 district. Also in District 80 where the violent and crime-infected area commonly occur.

People were walking around the place wearing either a yukata or kimono but with different style, color and more extravagant.

It was easy to tell who is rich or poor on what the people was wearing.

Most of the houses were built in wood with only little space between them. There are also many people selling different items like flowers and foods.

However she notice that the moment she arrive almost all the people was looking at her strangely, some with disdain or scorn, while the other just ignore her, not bothering to look at her.

So she asks Makoto about it.

Supposedly her appearance was weird and the others don't like it while Makoto reassured her that she finds her pretty and unique.

She doesn't even know what her appearance look like and only knew that she have a blonde hair, almost gold, since she could see a few hair hanging to the side of her face.

And right now, she have a feeling that when she was still a human that she was in the same situation before.

But she knew one thing, that she doesn't give a damn about what other people opinion are.

.

.

**(3)**

.

.

It has been a few days after she arrived in Soul Society.

Kauro is currently living together with Makoto and her husband Hideki, as their adopted daughter.

She doesn't know why but surprisingly both Makoto and Hideki took a liking on her.

Apparently in Soul Society, most of the families weren't related by blood. Also even though they are souls, they could still give birth like human does.

And right now, she was lying on a thick branch of a tree, taking a nap.

Makoto wanted her to go out and meet some friends and also to 'play' like what a normal kid should do.

Even though all she wanted to do was to help Makoto and Hideki on their shop since she wanted to repay them from helping her.

Makoto and Hideki are managing a business and were selling beautiful kimono and yukata and some accessories. Most of their customers are rich people, nobles and shinigami. It was the reason why they didn't find her appearance weird when they first saw her because they are always meeting weird people.

She even saw someone with the same hair color like her but hers is much brighter.

Also she met Ikkanzaka Jidanbo, a giant shinigami, and the gatekeeper of the White Road Gate to Seireitei.

Seireitei is in the center of Soul Society, where the nobles and shinigami live and that they mostly do not interact with those who live in the Rukongai. However, the people who live in Rukongai are allowed to apply in Shin'o Academy to become a shinigami. The Shin'o Academy was inside the Seireitei.

It was also for the people who want to escape the poorest condition in the Rukongai.

And Kauro learns it all from Jidanbo.

He was fun to talk to and because he doesn't mind her appearance at all.

So you are probably wondering why instead of 'playing' and talking with the other kids, she was perch on a branch.

Well it was easy, you see they are scared of her and doesn't want to talk to her. Some even run away when she locks eyes with someone, like she would do something to hurt him.

It probably mostly her fault too since she kind of just stared intently without blinking at the kid, causing him to be scared at her, especially with her mismatch eyes.

She finds it funny to see older kid get scared of her, not really caring whether they like her or not.

If they treat her like that then why should she even care about what they think about her?

So all she did all day was to sketch some design for Makoto shop, it's the least she could do with all what they done for her.

She probably needs to get home soon too, since it's kind of getting late. She doesn't want Makoto to be worried about her.

So she quickly jumps down and heard someone yelp before hitting something soft, warm and also kind of cold.

She must have been too busy thinking because she didn't think that there was a person under the tree she was at.

"Urgh… could you get off me?"

Kauro just blinked before looking down to see that she was indeed on top of a boy who looks the same age as her and their faces is kind of close to her liking.

However she couldn't help but be captivated into his eyes, finding his greenish to blue eyes beautiful.

Like a turquoise gem, is what her mind supplied.

She couldn't help but voice her thoughts.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Which immediately cause her eyes to widen, embarrassed about what she just told to a total stranger and quickly getting off him while also apologizing for accidentally hurting him just now.

Kauro hurriedly pick up her scattered paper, not noticing the shock expression that the boy was wearing before she apologizes one last time and hurriedly left.

She was embarrassed.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she just blurts out what she was thinking.

Of course she doesn't mind what other people think about her but it was one thing when it was something she did.

She probably should forget about what happened since there is only a little chance that they are probably going to meet again since she would be helping out Makoto for a while.

And she needs to hurry home soon anyway.

Makoto could get scary when she wanted too.

She shudders remembering about what happened to the poor guy who did something stupid causing Makoto to get angry.

It was not good to make kind people angry.

Since they are kind of scary.

So Kauro just run without looking back, not noticing the two people that was watching her.

A few distance away from the boy, a girl that look like a teenager pick up the little piece of paper that the little girl miss to pick up when she suddenly left in a hurry, before looking to the boy who was still watching the back of the retreating girl.

She couldn't help but to let a small smile appear on her face when she thinks about what just happened a moment ago.

She was just looking around for him when she suddenly found him under the tree looking up, and was surprise to find him staring at a sleeping little girl.

Of course she knows the reason why he was staring; it was because of the little girl hair color.

The little girl must be new because no one other than him has different hair color around this place. She doesn't know why the people treat him with contempt just because of how he looks because he never done something to hurt them.

His appearance was only different.

Besides, when she started attending the academy, she has been meeting new people and even her friends have the same color as the little girl hair but only a lot darker while the other have a crimson hair color.

So she was really surprise when the girl suddenly drop on top of him when he was about to leave.

And immediately knew the reason why he was surprise when the girl looks down and not only because of the girl compliment about his eyes.

Even she has been shocked to see the girl eyes because it was the first time she ever saw someone with mismatch eyes.

The girl didn't even react at all about his appearance and act normal toward him. And she was surprise and delighted to hear the girl compliment about his eyes when most people dislike him because of it.

She couldn't help but feel relief because someone finally appeared who doesn't treat him differently.

Who was the same as him with the unusual hair and eye colors.

Someone he could call his friend, other than herself.

"Her name is Kauro"

This suddenly cause the boy to quickly turned to where she was, startled and probably still shocked about what happened just now.

Which she could understand.

"When did you get here? Beside, I wasn't even asking for her name…and how did you know anyway?"

She just quietly gives him the piece of paper that she was holding, the little girl name was written on the bottom of the paper.

"You know… it would be great if she could be you're friend Shiro-chan"

"Hmph! Call me Toshiro Bed-wetter Momo!"

Toshiro quickly run away when he saw Momo expression.

While Momo run after him, she never reminds him to give back the paper she gave since she saw him neatly fold it before quietly placing it inside his yukata.

She mentally promises on herself to find the girl soon and to let the two of them become friends before her vacation is over.

And she could finally stop worrying about him being alone while she was away with only his grandmother as his only company.

.

.

**(3)**

.

.

Kauro was quietly humming while holding a basket full of items while also carrying a small bag.

She was happy.

Makoto finally allowed her to get into the forest, well for only for a few minutes because Makoto was afraid that a hollow would attack her because even though they have some shinigami patrolling the area, a hollow could still appear.

You are probably wondering why she was happy since it was only a forest.

Well she could find many things for her hobbies and also because there is something she wanted to do.

She wanted to paint and also she could find useful items she could use to design to make wooden hair sticks and other accessories. And even some woods, for her wood carvings.

And now she's on her way to some quiet places to finish carving the flower on the wooden hair stick she have been carving from the past few days.

However she was interrupted when someone suddenly called her name, which instantly made her alert and suspicious because only Makoto, Hideki and a few of their workers knew her name since the other people didn't bother knowing her.

She turned, just to see the boy that she met just two days ago with a smiling girl next to him.

"…Yes?"

"Momo! You need to explain to her first why you knew her name since she didn't saw you before!" the boy said in a low voice to the girl next to him but Kauro still heard it.

Kauro turn to look to the other boy, thinking he was kind of smart to find out immediately the reason why she hesitate and looking at them in suspicious.

Kauro might be able to get along with him since she kind of dislike people who act like a brat.

"Oh right! Sorry I was excited since we finally found you!"

She just tilts her head, not minding at all about what the girl just revealed.

"It's alright. Do you need anything?"

"Oh… we want to ask if you don't mind hanging out with us today, even for just a little bit? We just want to know you and hope to become friends with you."

This got Kauro thinking.

So they want to become friends with her?

She would probably just ignore them or even be suspicious about what they really want however she could sense and could tell that the girl wasn't lying to her. She was sincere and really wants to be friend with her.

And when she glanced to the boy, whom she probably would start calling him as Shiro because of his hair color, his head was turned to the side looking like he doesn't care at all about whether she answer yes or not.

However she notices he was curious about her since he would sometimes glance at her.

She guesses that the people might have been treating him the same way the people are treat her after she arrive in this place.

Because just like her he has a unique appearance.

And he kind of look eager or interested? For some reason she was good at reading what the people was feeling and thinking, sometimes. She doesn't know why but she just could tell about what he was really feeling right now.

Well she was kind of interested on him anyway.

Not because she like him in that way.

She just found him beautiful.

He has a short with a few spiky white hair and beautiful turquoise eyes.

Really she doesn't have a crush on him.

Kauro was kind of curious about what kind of personality he have.

So she smiled, only a little smile, and accept it.

Kauro got nothing to worry about because even if they planned to hurt her, which she doesn't really believe at this point since, the girl has been upbeat, easy-going and friendly the whole time.

She could fight back, only a little, because a few days after she arrives she kind of found out too late that she has spiritual power.

She humiliated passed out in front of Makoto and Hideki from hunger because she just ignored about her being hungry thinking it was all her imagination since Makoto told her about soul wouldn't feel hungry.

She didn't ate thinking it would be just a waste because they already help her enough and only drunk water over the past few days.

So she kind of experimented on her spiritual power after asking Jidanbo without telling him about her situation.

It kind of boosts her strength.

.

.

0oo0o0o0o0

.

.

Kauro find herself staring to an old woman who was smiling kindly toward her while serving her tea.

Sitting in front of her, was the girl who introduce herself as Hinamori Momo. Hinamori have a brown eyes with her black hair pulled into a bun while wearing a uniform of the shinigami academy that she was currently attending, Hinamori told her about it. It consists of red under shirt, a white shirt with red stripes and also a red trouser, white socks and sandals. She has teenage appearance.

While the boy with cold voice, which she didn't mind since she could tell that it was just how the way his voice was and didn't have any bad meaning to it, introduce himself as Hitsugaya Toshiro. He has white hair with little few spikes here and there, turquoise eyes while wearing a simple dark blue yukata and has the appearance of a child.

However, she knew that despite how he looks like that he was older than her for a few years, apparently the people here in Soul Society aging is slowed to a great extent and also they live longer unless they doesn't get themselves killed. Appearance could also be deceiving because in Soul Society you couldn't really tell what their ages are despite how they look.

Someone with the appearance of a child could have live longer than a person who looks in his 20's or 40's.

Kauro could see that Toshiro is currently looking for something on the other side of the room.

Since she already accepts their invitation for them to get to know her and seemed to really want to be her friend and she doesn't have anything to lose if she allowed herself to be their friends.

Well she'll just accept it anyway and if they don't want to be her friends after really knowing about her then it's would be a shame but it would only be their lost and not her.

However Kauro could sense that despite Hinamori wanting to be her friend that she has also other ulterior motive and she kind of knew what it was.

Hinamori probably want Toshiro to have a friend beside herself.

While she could tell that Toshiro want to be her friend but unable to say it or doesn't know how or what to do.

This tells her that he kind of a hard time showing his emotion or what he really wants. Probably because he never has other friends beside Hinamori or have been refused before, well she could understand since he kind of have a cold appearance and attitude.

If she wasn't really good at reading on people feelings then she might have misunderstand him too from the start.

Kauro was then interrupted when Toshiro rudely showed a piece of paper on her face. Not really minding his behavior, she just quietly took it away from him before looking down at it.

She stared at the piece of paper that she was holding.

So this is where her first design that she have drawn been and also the reason why they knew her name. They probably have picked it up when she suddenly left in a hurry the first time they met.

"Did you guys like it?" Kauro suddenly asked wanting to know their opinion on her design.

"Yes! It was pretty!" Hinamori happily replied while Toshiro just nodded his head before looking away.

She finds herself thinking how adorable he was acting before mentally shaking her head.

Kauro then showed them a small smile, appreciating their compliment. She was proud about her design because even though she mostly doesn't show her emotion, well sometimes, she poured her heart on her work.

"Well as the first sign of our friendship, I'll each give one of you something to remember this day!"

Kauro rummaging through her bag while Hinamori has an excited expression on her face and Toshiro trying to feigning his interest which wasn't really working.

Smiling, she handed a wooden hair stick on Hinamori, it was simple but with a pretty carving of a white daisy flower on it while she handed a simple but elegant looking wooden blue forget me not flower design on a pendant to a wide eye Toshiro, it probably the first time he receive a gift beside the others.

Since she think that the both of them probably don't know about the meaning of the carve flowers that she gave them and would figure it out sooner or later.

It would be her little secret for now.

Kauro thinks that it was that day were their beautiful friendships begun.

And to think that just a few years, they would be pointing their swords on each other.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kauro have no memory of her past life for example about what she have been doing, her mother, Hana and Hina, the hollows and about what she want to do. However she remembers or knew most of her skills or some of her experience.

You could say like a new born baby, and she will experience new memories.

But she still retains some of her original personality.

Since she doesn't remember about how she died when she was betrayed. She could befriend the people she like and doesn't have too much suspicious on others.

Well she still kind of has her personality about not caring the people opinion about her or her appearance.

Of course sometimes she will also act childish since she doesn't remember about her first life. She just knew that her identity as Kauro was the first time she died.

Also, Toshiro wasn't mature and still a brat, weak against people opinion. His personality was different from the start of bleach because he will grow into that person.

**Sorry if the canon are kind of OOC.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reading Tengoku!**

**CourtneyJo: **Im glad that you like it!

**Kurotiger: **Yes, I promise that I will not stop writing until I finish this story!

**kennegi: **As for her forgetting about her past life but the parrot kid remembering his. I think only a handful of people remember any details of their living life while the other normally loses ones memories. But I'm really not sure if it was true.

However even if it wasn't true, I need Kauro to forget her past life (hint: for now) since it will make the story interesting.

**ohnoestadpoles: **Thank you! This is my first time writing stories and I am glad that you like it!

And for high quality… I am ashamed to admit that when I reread again the story I found a lot of written mistakes on it…

Don't worry! Kauro would be meeting our famous Carrot head! But it will only be for a while since I want Kauro to experience many things in Soul Society first!

**How far are you guys on bleach? I need to know since I'm having a hard time deciding if I need to reveal some secrets early in the story.**

.

* * *

.

.

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

"You know… even if you sleep well all the time I think that it wouldn't really matter if you're growth spurt has been long past …"

Toshiro, who has been laying peacefully in their veranda quickly open his eyes, shooting an annoyed look toward Kauro that was sitting on his right side, she has been quietly carving some wooden stamps for a while now.

He was annoyed.

He notices he hadn't grown an inch after Momo attend the academy and then he tried to compare his height on Kauro, who was shorter than him before but was now with the same height as him.

Of course he could never hide anything from her, and always notice or know what he was thinking about, well sometimes, and gleefully snickers at him.

Which aggravate him further.

And just like now, she doesn't fail to always remind him about his height.

It's been 2 years since they became friends.

Kauro was kind of strange; he could tell that she doesn't really care whether she has a friend or not because he knew that she mostly prefer to be alone. And she doesn't really try to interact with other people.

Well he could understand her because just like him other people was afraid of her appearance but he knew from what Kauro told him about that a kind couple adopted her, people who didn't mind her looks.

And some of the worker was at least nice to her while the other's tried to be nice to her since she was the daughter of the owner where they currently working at.

So he always wonders why she became friends with him.

Or why she chooses him than the other kids.

It's not like he wasn't happy about it.

But he knew that Kauro doesn't have any friends beside him and Momo.

Most of the time, Kauro just quietly sat next to him doing whatever she was doing. He was always dragged around by Kauro, looking for something she could use for her hobbies or to just drag him out of his house for fun, and to watch different scenery that she could use to create ideas for her 'hobbies'.

While showing him her design and asking him about what he thought.

There was even one time where he was suddenly pulled along by Kauro in the river, getting Kauro and him drench while explaining to him that she apparently found a shiny stones on it.

He hates to admit it and wouldn't say it out loud but he find the way Kauro usually dull eyes suddenly brighten when she found something interesting, pretty.

The feeling he feel when he was together with Momo was different on how he felt toward Kauro.

He was truly having fun without worrying anything when he was with Kauro, of course he still worried about her because of her antics but when he was with Momo he was always worried because she has a trusting nature. Momo always trust people easily.

And he could be true to himself.

However there was one time when he was ask by Kauro about how to play spinning tops, apparently she doesn't know about it or because she never played it before. So of course he taught her about how to play spinning tops and was soon poking fun of her when she failed to beat him every time they played.

But then she kind of got the hang of it like she was playing it for years and they were soon trying to beat each other. He wasn't boosting, not really, but he has the title of the undefeated champion for spinning tops.

It was on that day that he truly believes that Kauro was a genius.

She easily found out the trick to make it spin longer and faster and even if a person knows about it, they wouldn't be able to easily do it even if they know the trick.

Because they still need to train and stuff.

Besides, he was already suspicious before because no normal kid even if the person was smart, could create all the stuff that Kauro was making as her 'hobbies'.

They were all beautiful and carefully made, like she was an expert.

It was also at those times that it reminds him that Kauro was still young and didn't live long.

It made him wonder sometimes how she died.

Even though Kauro told him that he shouldn't be sad, which he refuse to admit that it was true, when the people doesn't treat him nicely and to just ignore it.

He just couldn't do it, yet.

That's why he admires Kauro for not letting the people opinion affect her.

Someone who was the same as him but also different.

Momo was kind and wasn't really afraid of him because they grew up together.

However Kauro was different.

She just appeared out of nowhere in his life and just accept him the way he was and become friends like it was the natural thing to do.

She wasn't afraid.

And seemed to like being together with him.

Were most of the people were afraid or tried to get away from him even though he haven't really done anything to them.

He doesn't know why but everyone has been treating him like that since he could remember.

It might be because of his white hair.

His turquoise eyes.

Or his cold personality.

He doesn't really know.

But Kauro was different.

For the first time in his life, it felt like he finally found where he really belong.

However he didn't think that a few days later his life would change drastically.

.

.

**(4)**

.

"Hello Granny! Is Shiro here?"

"Ah, Hello dear, Toshiro just went out for a little errand just now but don't worry. He would be back soon."

Kauro nod her head while glancing to the old woman one last time, before turning, walking to the veranda so she could wait for Toshiro.

During the years that she has been visiting Toshiro, she notices that the old granny has been getting thinner and thinner.

She knew that it wasn't because of hunger since they could afford to buy their foods. It was something else but she doesn't know what's causing it.

Even she herself doesn't know all the answer.

She was still new in this place anyway.

Kauro frown, placing the snacks that she bought and sketch notebook on the floor before she lay down.

She was worried because the old woman and Hinamori was the only one that treats Toshiro nicely.

Surprisingly, even though Toshiro protest and get irritated at her most of the time when she dragged him around he still continue stay with her.

He was always by her side.

And also she found out that she really like hanging around Toshiro.

It was the reasons why she has been with him every time she has a break from helping out on Makoto and Hideki shop.

She doesn't really waste her time befriending the people who don't like her.

If they can't accept her then she wouldn't care about them in return.

And also because most of the people around this place are so stupid.

To Kauro, Toshiro was beautiful.

Oh she heard the rumors about Toshiro personality being "cold as ice" and saw the kids running away as soon as they saw him just around the place.

Well it was kind of nice to her since she really doesn't want people around that she doesn't like.

Of course she could ignore them but it was such a pain, sometimes.

Really Toshiro was even nicer than her since he still cared about the people that treat him like that, and even worried too.

Even if his feelings would end up getting hurt in return.

She should be the one to be called "cold as ice", really.

Since it actually sound cool to her.

Well the only thing that she found out was that Toshiro spiritual power felt cold. She learns about it since she sometimes could feel it every time they were together and she notices that it's especially kind of getting stronger lately.

While Hinamori, who doesn't visit them much anymore after graduating the academy, was busy since she has a goal in her life now, felt soft, kind and warm.

Just like her personality.

Kauro suddenly heard the sound of footstep coming closer to where she was at when she was almost asleep.

She opens her eyes, turning her head just to see an irritated expression on Toshiro face.

She wonders why since she hasn't done anything to him, yet anyway.

Today, she was only here to take a rest.

She couldn't really do it in the shop since it was noisy and well the shop became more famous after she offered her help.

She really likes Makoto and Hideki.

Most of the people would try to take advantage of her skills but not Makoto and Hideki.

They just treat her like she was like a normal kid.

Even though most of the items she made were famous to the other costumers.

Of course Makoto and Hideki creation were beautiful too.

Both of them really love their works.

Since one day she learned that it has been Makoto and Hideki dreams to open a shop and sell the item that they made themselves.

Of course the workers don't react the same way.

The workers start to show what they really feel as soon as Makoto and Hideki weren't with her.

She could always see the envy and hate in their eyes.

Even though she doesn't really like them either, she was not that heartless to make them lost their jobs.

She knew that they wouldn't be able to survive along with their families.

Even though most souls don't really get hungry, they still need to drink water, sometimes.

And also they still want to eat something goods even if they don't get hungry.

It makes you feel that you truly are alive.

Well as spirits, anyway.

Even though Makoto and Hideki were kind, she knew that they wouldn't hesitate to fire some of their workers just because they care about her.

It always made her wonder why they like her that much, sometimes, since she hasn't really done anything to make them like her.

All she ever did was help them in their shops.

Also District 1 was still harsh for the other people living here even though if it was the most peaceful and lawful place.

Sometimes, she wonder about what would be her life be, if she ever arrives to a much worsen place in the Rukongai.

So, as long as they don't start trying to hurting her then she would leave them alone.

Even if it's kind of aggravates her sometimes but it was best to just ignore it.

Since some peoples doesn't really like it when they are being bested by a kid.

Peoples don't really like it when someone was different from them.

Or they couldn't understand someone.

Maybe it was one of the reason why she like being with Toshiro.

And well she also felt a lot safer here anyway.

So she sat up, frowning before asking him what's wrong.

"Nothing."

Kauro just blankly stared.

Really, shouldn't he known by now that she could get really stubborn when she wanted too and always, well sometimes, got what she wants from him.

Toshiro might have been thinking the same thing because he suddenly sighs with the why-do-I-always-allow-you-to-have-your-way expression on his face.

She just grins at him causing him to roll his eyes.

So they ate the snack she brought to a suddenly happy looking Toshiro while he told her what happened.

Heh, he was still a kid despite his protest when she told him about it.

Really his expression he was having every time they ate sweets snacks was adorable, especially if it was one of his favorites.

Anyway, apparently the guy that whom he was buying the food at were treating him with disdain again, he was being truthful in this part because it always happened to them anyway so he couldn't hide it from her, when a female shinigami yells at the shop keeper and him also before he was suddenly was knock down when he turn around. (Kauro kind of saw his face turn pink for a sec in this part, making her curious, well soon she will learn about it anyway)

He then shakes her off when the female shinigami suddenly pick him up using the back of his Yukata before running away. (This made her laugh at Toshiro for being treated as a kid, making him angry for a minute since he was still eating)

"Well, it was fun hearing your story."

Kauro still smiling lay down before turning her back on Toshiro while he just shake his head, he just waste his time telling Kauro what just happened.

So he just pick up and stare at the papers that Kauro brought over knowing that she want to hear his opinion about it and just letting her sleep.

He knew not to bother Kauro today since he could tell that she was tired from helping out from her parents shop, probably stayed all night again sketching all of this design since he could see the little eye bags that she have.

And since he didn't see Kauro tools for her 'hobbies' so he knew that Kauro just want to rest for today.

After looking over at Kauro design, Toshiro lay down next to a sleeping Kauro wanting to take his afternoon nap as well, since he believe that 'children who sleep well, grow well' and hopefully it would help him grow quickly soon.

Unaware to him that the shinigami that he met followed him home.

.

.

**(4)**

.

He was dreaming again.

He started having the same dream over and over again, even before Kauro appeared.

However this time was different from all the previous ones.

Were he only experienced sensation but nothing concerning to what his dream was.

However, this time, he was standing somewhere with a half-moon in the night sky.

He could hear someone voice.

It was echoing throughout the night.

It felt like it was crushing him.

Embracing him

And he could feel as if thunder were falling into his palms.

And then something was suddenly covering the moon, turning it fully black before he could see a white light, blocking the moon and rapidly falling to where he was at.

A gigantic, icy blue serpentine dragon with large wing appeared before him.

"What are you?"

"Child, you are…"

The icy blue dragon tried to tell him something however he couldn't hear what it was trying to say because the voice was muffled by the strong winds.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"My name is…"

Toshiro tried to listen but he couldn't hear the dragon voice before he suddenly woke up in cold sweats.

Only to see the female shinigami who he met this afternoon was inside his home, looking down at him and greeting him with a wave when he woke up.

"You're from this afternoon!"

Toshiro immediately sat up and was about to say something again but interrupted when she told him to stop leaking his reiatsu everywhere and to get some sleep before mention how his grandmother look colds.

Which cause him to notice for the first time that the room was exceedingly cold and was affecting his grandmother.

"Kiddo, you should become a Shinigami." the shinigami continue getting his attention while he looks up at her. "Powerful children like you have to learn how to control their own abilities. Otherwise you'll end up killing your grandma with it before long."

"What are you-?!" Toshiro was quickly interrupted when the shinigami kneeled down before him while placing her hand on his chest.

"You can hear a voice, can't you?"

This made him stop talking, finally learning what his dream really meant all this years.

The shinigami then stood up, planning to leave since she finally confirm her suspicious.

"Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! I'll be back in 3 days. Tell me what you decide until then!"

Toshiro has been siting for a while now, thinking what he just learned before he slowly stood up, glancing one last time on his grandmother before leaving the room.

He was sitting outside, hugging his legs while hiding his face on his knees.

_I don't want to leave grandmother alone but I also don't want to hurt her any longer… and I could even end up hurting Kauro if I choose not to leave. _

Then he suddenly looks up, eyes blazing with determination.

But if he could control his abilities then he could use it protect the people he cared about.

.

.

**0o0o0o0oo0**

.

And the next day.

Toshiro told Kauro what happened that night.

He was looking straight into her eyes when he told her about what his decision was.

It was silent for the moment as Kauro and Toshiro just stared at each other before she finally spoke to him.

"So… you're going to be a shinigami?"

"Yes."

Kauro stared at him with unreadable expression on her face for few sec before closing her eyes.

Her reaction worried him.

But he knows that Kauro would understand him.

Just like how she has always does.

He doesn't want his decision to be the reason for their friendship to be broken.

He also wanted for Kauro to attend the Academy with him.

But he can't ask her.

It needed to be her decision.

No one else.

Because it was her life.

She needs to choose her own path just like how he chooses his own.

"Ok…"

Kauro response was different on how he imagines it to be.

"When are you leaving?"

"In 2 days…"

He suddenly felt dread on how this would turn out.

However he has some hopes that his decision wouldn't cost their friendship to be broken because when he told his intention of becoming a shinigami to his grandmother.

She was happy for him.

_So Kauro would be happy too…. right?_

So he tried to ask Kauro what was wrong but she suddenly stood up before walking away without once glancing right back at him.

All Toshiro could do was watch Kauro walk away.

He tried to call her name, to call her back.

But he couldn't do it.

_It hurts._

He thought that Kauro would understand his decision.

That she would support him.

That she would believe on him.

Like how she have always done.

.

.

**0o0o0o0o0**

.

Toshiro looked down, distress.

It's been two days and Kauro never once came to visit him again after that day.

He was currently walking next to the Shinigami who called herself as Matsumoto, who was currently checking her nails.

She has been treating him like child for a while now.

But he doesn't really have the energy to get mad at her at the moment.

However he suddenly stops walking, eyes widening when he could hear someone shouting.

"Shiro! Wait up! Shiro! **Toshiro!"**

It was Kauro.

And she was calling him.

However before he could turn quickly, he suddenly felt something warm and soft hit him in the back causing him to fall down on the ground along with the person who just hit him.

And he knew that the person was Kauro.

Because she would suddenly tackle him with or without any reason at all.

For someone who mostly tries to ignore and avoid people she surprisingly could get touchy feely sometimes.

"G-Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry Shiro! When I arrive at your home, you were already long gone! So I just run till I could catch up!"

He was about to retort but quickly stop himself, suddenly remembering the events that happened when he told Kauro of his decision.

"You're not angry at me? You… don't hate me?"

Kauro just look at him like he was an idiot before rolling her eyes. "Why would I be angry at you? And even hate you?"

However Toshiro just remain silent.

"Toshiro." This immediately caught his attention because she always called his name when Kauro was really serious, causing his eyes to widen, astound, when he saw Kauro genuinely smile at him.

Not the numerous small smiles that he always gets to see.

"Remember this well, I could get angry at you, annoyed and we might even get into a fight sometimes but there is something that I knew that I wouldn't do to you and that I could never ever hate you. That is why don't doubt me as a friend, alright? If I didn't like you then I wouldn't have befriended you from the start."

Toshiro was speechless and all he could do was nod his head for a while.

And to think that someone could think of him like that.

He suddenly found himself hard to speak and felt like crying but he wouldn't do it, not in front of Kauro at least. He already cried enough in front of his grandmother when she supported his decision.

"This is my good luck gift for you."

Kauro hold out a medium size box wrapped in a stripped blue and white furoshiki, and was waiting for him to take it.

"Sorry if I just suddenly left before, I wanted to give you something before you left for the Academy. I just finish making it today and it was the reason why I was late and why I never appeared in 2 days…"

Toshiro just silently took his gift before lowering his head, unable to look her in the eyes.

Kauro just smiled one more time before patting Toshiro soft white hair while she lean forward whispering into his ear. (She knew that the Shinigami was watching them quietly but she choose to ignore her since she was busy doing something right now.)

"I don't usually do this since it was kind of childish but…" she trailed off making Toshiro look up at her, wondering what was wrong since he never saw Kauro felt uneasy about something before.

Kauro suddenly put her hand up, causing Toshiro eyes to widen when he saw that Kauro want them to do the pinky swear.

"Don't hold back. I believe that you could do it. So do your best because this is the path that you choose but don't ever forget your true self, ok? And never give up!" Kauro stop talking for a while since she doesn't know what she wanted to do for her promise.

However Toshiro was the one who spoke for her.

"I know that you still don't know what you want in your life but if you ever found out what you wanted to do then, follow it thoroughly. Always walk forward and to never change like what you always do."

Then Kauro and Toshiro interlock their pinkies signifying their promises.

…..

_**Pinky promise,**_

_**If you tell a lie**_

_**I'll make you drink a thousand needles,**_

_**Now pinky promise made**_

…

For once, he didn't complain about how childish it was.

He was just happy to know that Kauro didn't hate him after all.

And that she believes in him.

"Oh my, how cute! You two are so adorable!"

Matsumoto, who couldn't handle herself any longer, rush forward hugging the both of them while burying their faces on her bosom, making them unable to breath.

She finally releases them after a minute of struggling.

"Shiro… is this the reason why you were blushing before when you told me how the first time you met each other…? I didn't think that you were a pervert…"

Toshiro just stuttered over his words, unable to retort as his face turn bright red.

They couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

However Kauro and Matsumoto were watching him in amusement.

But then Matsumoto slowly turn toward Kauro while her eyes suddenly widening when she sense something.

"Oh my… little girl, do you want to become a Shinigami?"

"**Eh!?" **Kauro and Toshiro said at the same time.

.

.

**(4)**

.

.

It's been a month since Toshiro left for the Academy.

She has refuse Matsumoto offer about her becoming a shinigami.

Of course Toshiro accept her decision even though she could tell that he wanted her to come along while Matsumoto tried to convince her.

She wouldn't just easily decide what she wanted to do in her life just because someone told her to.

Being shinigami are not easy, that she could tell.

With all the fighting, following orders, meeting lots of different people.

Right now, all she wanted to do was to take her time, deciding what her path would be.

She was alright on what she was doing at the moment.

Even if it's kind of boring ever since Toshiro left.

And she wasn't really having trouble with her spiritual power, yet anyway.

Of course it was because she kind of tried to suppress her spiritual power to convince Matsumoto, maybe it works a bit?

She knew about it since she ask Hinamori every time she visit them, of course without making Hinamori suspicious about her own intention and if Toshiro wasn't with them since he'll find out about it.

Since Toshiro was a genius.

That was the reason why she always asks him about his own opinion about her design.

But she could tell that there was always something that was keeping him from doing what he really wanted to do.

And now that he found out what it was.

Nothing was holding Toshiro back anymore.

She knew and believes that Toshiro will achieve great things in his life in the near future.

.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

Kauro suddenly felt warm all over her body.

It was the same dream again.

She could always smell a heavenly scent.

The feeling of being envelop in a protective and comforting embrace.

It was so peaceful.

So safe.

And full of love.

Like a mother embrace.

However, when it felt like she could almost reach it.

Grab it.

And found out what it was.

The feeling always disappeared completely.

It always made her felt so lost every time she woke up.

It only made her cry every time.

And her tears wouldn't stop spilling.

The feeling of longing was just so intense.

She knew what the dream meant but she chooses to ignore it.

The emotion she felt was just so raw and fierce.

Kauro couldn't help but run away from it even though all she wanted to do was the opposite of what she was doing.

She just couldn't handle it.

Because she knew that it would only change her.

Change her way of life.

She doesn't have the courage to face it.

That's why she chooses to ignore.

However, Kauro knew that she couldn't really run away from it forever because one day that person suddenly appeared before her.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Just like I said before, Toshiro was still a child and doesn't have much experience yet even though he already lives a long life already. Also he was always alone when Hinamori left for the Academy when he wasn't a shinigami yet and only Momo and his grandmother was the one who like him. The people in that place were afraid of him, even though he haven't done anything.

Oh, Toshiro love sweets and always have adorable expression on his face. To me anyway, I don't know if you guys found it adorable. Heheh

Sorry if the story was kind of fluffy? Overly Cheesy? During Toshiro becoming a shinigami. I kind of a hard time writing it in Toshiro Pov.

As for Matsumoto not finding out about Kauro at first, it was because she was far from her and she was mostly focused on Toshiro.

You could say, Toshiro power was getting stronger without him knowing and he doesn't have any control over it.

If you already watch how Matsumoto and Toshiro met for the first time, Matsumoto only found out about Toshiro having abilities when they were close together, Matsumoto was yelling right in front of Toshiro face when they met. LoL

And for the last part, Kauro was starting to have her own dream. She only could feel it at the moment. And even though she was kind of strong, she could still get scared.

**Question: How far are you guys on bleach already? Is there something you would like me to write about or add about in the story? Any advice?**

.

**Thank you for reading Tengoku!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading Tengoku! Here is another chapter!**

**Kurotiger:** Thank you for reading Tengoku! As for Kauro, she couldn't really decide what she wants to do. You know, afraid of changes? Oh could I ask what your guess was about?

.

**I think this will be the last chapter for Tengoku for this month. I still needed to write the next chapter for my other story even though I have writer block on it. So see you guys again on April! **

.

* * *

.

.

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Kauro are currently hiding in a bush.

You are probably wondering why she, who mostly could handle and easily ignored the people who doesn't like her, was currently hiding from someone.

She was just so unlucky to meet the most aggravating person she has ever met in her entire life here in Soul Society.

And it happened when she offered to help Makoto in their shops since Hideki was away and well since she have nothing to do ever since Toshiro started attending the Academy.

She mostly helps by just giving ideas or making item, just staying at her room. She was just so damn unlucky that the day she offered to help Makoto to serve customers that she met him.

Even though some of the costumers don't mind her appearance she still prefers to not appear before them if she could help it.

She doesn't want to cause Makoto and Hideki trouble.

So why of all the people that she could have met, why him!?

Maybe she should have accepted Matsumoto offer when she asks her to be a shinigami.

Nah.

Sooner or later she would have met him anyway if she became a shinigami.

"Yo!"

Kauro was just staring blankly when the guy suddenly appeared before her, already use to it. Not even reacting when he pulled her away from the bush.

"So did you finally decide to become a shinigami?"

Ah, yes. This was the reason why he was always following her around.

"No. So could you kindly leave now? Don't you have work to do since you told me that you are the lieutenant of the 13th Division?"

"What I am doing at the moment is also a work!"

Kauro heavily sigh, she was so use on his antics by now.

Oh, did she forget to mention what his name was?

His name is Shiba Kaien.

She met him when he came to get his order kimono, a gift for his wife.

During at that time and for some reason, she could feel his intense staring, which he didn't even try to hide, when she was preparing for his gift.

If she didn't know him having a wife already and could tell that he really love his wife, then she would have thought of him as a pedophile.

So she immediately knows that he could sense her spiritual power since she could see that he was dress the same way as the shinigami that she always sees walking on the street, sometimes.

Oh, she avoided them since most of them were kind of a jerk.

They see themselves as a higher being than the people in Rukongai just because they are shinigami.

This made her doubt if she should really try being a shinigami.

But she knew that there is also a descent one.

She was also been having a hard time controlling her spiritual power, luckily she have her own room so it doesn't affect Makoto and Hideki. And it only happened when she was asleep, anyway.

Now she knew how Toshiro felt.

So, of course after introducing himself, he asks her if she want to be a shinigami which she refused thinking that he would give up and respect her decision like what happened on Matsumoto.

Or so she thought anyway.

Since after that day he have been coming back nonstop, trying to convince her.

He was really stubborn, more than her.

There was a time when she really wanted to accept it just to shut him up already.

Also she has some suspicious that he was kind of training her during his visit even though all he did was chase after her.

Because she kind of learned to further suppress her spiritual power when she kind of found out why Kaien could always find where she was always hiding. So she painstakingly tried to suppress it, which didn't help her at all because he could still easily find where she was at.

She also has more stamina now from all her running away from him.

And because of some brat that she met.

Apparently, Kaien introduce his 'innocent and adorable' little brother, who was living in Rukongai even though they are one of the great noble houses in Sereitei.

When Kaien saw her blank expression since she didn't know about what he was talking about, he immediately explains it to her. And other unimportant thing that related to being a shinigami that she didn't even ask.

This was a great surprise on Kauro but she still treats him like an annoyance anyway.

So Ganju, apparently she found out that he has a super brother complex on Kaien.

Ganju really adores Kaien.

And was jealous about the attention she was currently getting from him. Then as soon as Kaien left them alone to be friend and he need to go back since he was busy anyway.

She could only roll her eyes at this.

Ganju and her end up having a quarrel after Kaien left.

Which they end up fighting, maybe she should call it a brawl?

Really what a brat!

Well, it was kind of her own fault too since his little piglet pet he named 'bonnie-chan' a gift from Kaien that he gave to Ganju because he was always away; she asked if she could roast it.

Could you blame her? After all, meat was her favorite food. So she couldn't help but ask him.

So she ends up being in his shit list.

But they kind of form some kind of bond between them.

Rival or friends maybe?

She hates to admit it but it probably some hate but friend relationship.

And Ganju think so too.

Oh did she also forget to mention that when Toshiro left the place, she now have a bullies?

Apparently, the kids and the people felt relief and happy when they found out that Toshiro left the place to become a shinigami and were also angry since they hate shinigami.

Except Jidanbo since they like him.

This doesn't worry Kauro much since now that Toshiro was training to become a shinigami that the people wouldn't be able to hurt him.

But still most of them weren't happy that they still have one weird person that they have to worry about.

Kauro could handle the adults because they are still mature and doesn't to do anything to her, just ignore her or treat her with disdain anyway. However the children especially the one who were older than her were entirely different.

Well as she said bully.

They are probably doing it to make her leave the place, just like what happened to Toshiro.

Of course there are those who was still afraid of her or those who tried to avoid her.

But now some older kids tried to bully her and they end up fighting.

Really, they are guys and are trying to outnumber a little girl like her.

She really love her spiritual power, it help her boost her strength.

However, it didn't mean that she comes out safe from all her fighting; she still got bruises all over her body and even though it hurts, she end up having a little tolerance in pain.

And the people were more afraid of her now.

She tried to not do it all the time since it would cause trouble to Makoto and Hideki. They also don't know about it since it only happened when she was far away from where they live at and the people really don't talk much about it.

Oh, she could hide it from Makoto and Hideki because they usually hit on her chest, stomach or her back, the place where she could mostly hide her injuries.

It doesn't really happen often, anyway since this place is still lawful.

But every time she went out she was always on her guard now.

She could never tell what they would end up doing the next time.

Oh she also met four more kids that ask her for a duel, they kind of wanted to defeat her since apparently she was strong enough to handle a bunch of kids.

And it was funny how they end up being Ganju friends.

Or maybe she should call it followers.

After Ganju saw her defeating them during one of their duels, he let out a heartfelt speech to the frustrated kids that she beat up and because of that they end up admiring him.

She didn't bother listening on Ganju speech since it didn't interest her one bit.

But she thinks she kind of heard him tell them about him being her rival and being her match in skills.

Well she didn't really care before.

But now she end up regretting it because her annoyance just increase.

Not only does she have to look out for Kaien and her bully but now she also need to look out for Ganju and his gang. Why? Well they always trying to ambush or trap her which was kind of stupid.

Oh did she forget to mention that they also got themselves the same pet that Ganju have? But they wouldn't let them near her; apparently they kind of found out what she was trying to do when they saw her eyes.

At that time all she could think about was how to cook them in different type of dishes.

Anyway, sometimes Kauro also found books that magically appeared in her room with a note attached to it. Could you guess who it was? Yeah, it was Kaien.

So much for her privacy.

There was one time when she almost screamed from frustration, of course she didn't do it and restrain herself because it will make Makoto and especially Hideki worried about her.

Makoto she could deal with but Hideki was more protective over her.

So during those times she ends up going out looking for a fight. It was a great way to release her stress.

Really, she couldn't handle Kaien antics; it was too much for her sometimes.

But at least the books interest her even though she knew that it was related to shinigami, again. Though the books that Kaien left would probably have most of the adults have a hard time reading and understanding the content of it.

Well she couldn't really blame them since the people living here don't have the time to read books because they are always worrying about what to do in order to survive in this place.

Also only the book related to Makoto and Hideki shop was all they have.

"Kauro-chan! Are you listening?"

"Huh, oh yeah I am."

Kauro was currently sitting while holding a paper in her hand, while Kaien just sigh at her knowing that she wasn't really paying attention to him.

"Why don't you want to become a shinigami anyway? You could already hear a voice in your dream, right?"

Kauro stop sketching before looking up, staring straight into Kaien eyes before asking with her voice low but was loud enough for him to hear.

"….Why did you even become a shinigami, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? In order to fight and protect, especially the people I care about. Don't you have something you want to protect? Even at the cost of your own life?"

At Kaien words, Kauro begun to see the image of Makoto, Hideki, old Granny, Hinamori and even Ganju and his gang.

But Toshiro face stood out more than the others.

This confuses her, why would Toshiro stood out more than the other peoples that she have known?

Kaien who was watching Kauro intensely begun to smile, he knows that Kauro just need a motivation.

Despite how he always see Kauro avoiding people, looking like she doesn't care about anyone at all but he'd known that deep down that she wasn't like that.

He had known enough about Kauro from all the time they have spent their time together, even though all he did was chased after her, and from the time that he have watch her interact to the couple that adopted her.

She was protective and devoted to the people that were important to her, even though she doesn't show it much.

Kaien could tell that once someone has earned her respect that they would have her devotion and protection.

Even though it was hard to get since the kid kind of have that suspicious side of her.

He was really surprise to see the girl that he met in the human world again when he entered the shop; he didn't think that he will meet the girl again because Soul Society was a really large place.

But it was too bad that she doesn't remember her past life but it was also a good thing because of what happened that day.

However, he was further surprise when he felt the spiritual power that the girl was emitting. The other shinigami who was patrolling this place might never even sense it because they are only low in rank, he wasn't bragging, but mostly shinigami who has stronger reiatsu could immediately tell.

So during night time, he came back and sneak into her room and watch as the girl sleep, and found out that she could already hear the voice of her Zanpakuto calling her. Then her reiatsu begin to seep out while surrounding her form.

He have to admit but it almost cause him to shiver, not from cold but from what he could feel while the girl face remain peaceful.

Then he started to catch a whiff of something pleasant and distinctive scent however even though the smell was inviting he could tell that there is something dangerous lurking on it.

At that day he could tell that the girl has potential to be strong, even stronger than him for a few years. Not only the amount of Reiryoku he could feel but it was because she has natural talent.

No one could finish and understand the content of the books that he left for her for only a small amount of time.

No one have the capable to suppress, even though it was only a little, their reiatsu easily without proper training.

No one could easily sense other people reiatsu, even though if she could only do it sometimes.

She was even strong enough to match his younger brother who he trained sometimes; yeah he was watching them fight sometimes.

He just need for Kauro to understand her capabilities because sooner or later she will needs a proper training to control her reiatsu and even if she refuse him now, she would meet another shinigami in the future, like himself, that could immediately tell what she was capable of.

So he was happy that this time, Kauro openly ask him about shinigami and got her interested.

He was excited to recruit her into their division because just like he thought before, she was perfect on there because even if she doesn't know it, she and his Captain have the same philosophy.

To fight in order to protect life.

"Kauro, you should really become a shinigami. I know and really believe that you would be able to achieve great thing in your life."

Kaien then left, leaving a quiet Kauro who was contemplating about what she just learned about Kaien reason for being a shinigami and what she should really be doing.

.

.

**(5)**

.

Kauro was currently sitting quietly next to a depressed Toshiro.

She just stays silent by his side.

She could immediately tell that something bad had happened to Toshiro.

He was mostly happy when he visit during one of their break in the Academy and never miss to tell her about it.

The last time Toshiro came was when he told her about a classmate of him that he befriended. He was even overjoyed to know that the both of them had exactly the same power.

When she learned about that information, it made her a bit worried because from what she know from Kaien, Zanpakuto are unique power that was born with the shinigami and would die along with their shinigami.

She never heard him tell her about someone having the same Zanpakuto from another shinigami. It shouldn't be possible for another one to wield the same power.

And she hopes that something bad wouldn't happen.

However, Toshiro have the face of someone who just lost someone or something.

"Kusaka gone"

No explanation.

But it was alright, she already have assumption about what happened.

She wouldn't ask him about it.

About why or how.

It would only cause him more pain.

Beside he must have been forbidden to tell other people.

Kauro couldn't stop herself when she suddenly found herself wrapping her arm around Toshiro when he suddenly starts shaking.

Toshiro was almost taken away from her.

He could have been the one who have died.

So even if Toshiro hate him from what she was about to say. She needs him to know how she currently felt.

"Toshiro… thank you… for being alive… for coming back safe…"

Kauro just continue to hug Toshiro, not minding her suddenly soak clothes when he buried his face into her shoulder, ignoring the sound of his cry or the way he was suddenly holding her tightly, like she too would disappeared from him.

After that day, Toshiro became more serious and he rarely even smiles anymore.

To Kauro, that was the day when she finally decided what she wanted to do.

What path she would walk on.

**To **

**Be**

**A**

**Shinigami**

.

.

**(5)**

.

.

"Kaien… I'm ready… I want to be shinigami…"

"Could I ask what your reason is?"

Kauro who was sitting on a branch begin to slowly swing her legs before finally answering Kaien question.

"It's just that… there is someone that I just couldn't leave alone…"

"Oh! Oh… wait a minute…"

Kaien slowly look up to Kauro with a sly look on his face which made Kauro immediately regret her decision to tell him about it when she saw that look.

"When did my Kauro-chan have someone she likes? Why did you never told me, your older brother, about it before? I need to meet him! In order to see if he is good enough for you!"

Kauro face turns bright red.

Kaien couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

But he suddenly runs away while heartedly laughing from a peeved Kauro that was after him while also yelling at him.

"He is a friend! A friend! Beside that when did you become my older brother?"

.

.

**(5)**

.

The next day

Kauro told Makoto and Hideki her intention to become a shinigami.

And she was already prepared if they were against on her decision.

However she was surprise when they accept and support her because she thought that they would not allow her since Makoto and Hideki are really overprotective of her.

"We know that this day would eventually come… the first time we saw you we knew that you are different, that you would achieve great thing in life. You were so free-spirited, running around the place, doing what you always want, not being damped even if the people here don't treat you well…"

Hearing their words Kauro couldn't help but to tear up a little.

"You know we were worried for a little bit when you were holding yourself… we knew that you really want to become a shinigami but you were worried about leaving us right? That is why you choose to stay here… but it's alright… go on, do what you really wanted to do… don't forget that we will always support you… and will always be here if you ever needed help…"

Kauro suddenly dash forward, wrapping her arms to Makoto and Hideki as they hug back.

Yeah…

She stayed because she felt indebted to Makoto and Hideki.

This time she promises to always be herself, and would never hesitate again and to just move forward like she have always done.

Because she knew that someone will always be there for her.

She will follow what she believes.

She would do her best.

And she would use her power so that she could protect the people important to her.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Yup, Kauro met Kaien again and during their time together Kaien have been teaching Kauro about shinigami to get her interested.

As for Ganju, he was still a kid when Kaien was still alive. The people age and look really was confusing since even though they live the same years some of their appearance doesn't change at all.

Kauro, who was usually quiet sometimes, couldn't handle Kaien antics. So she loses herself and act different.

Also Kauro could easily tell what the other people were feeling, well only sometimes but she was ignorant about her own.

She doesn't even know that she act differently to Toshiro and was starting to have a crush on him.

**Question: Which division do you want Kauro to end up with? And who should I pair Kauro up?**


	7. Chapter 6

.

**Thank you for reading Tengoku!**

**Kurotiger: **Of course Toshiro would accept Kauro decision. =)

**kenegi: **Yes, Kaien would try to get her to join his division but it would be Kauro choice to either accept it or choose to go to another Division. Also for pairing sorry but this contain romance on it since I already planned it before I even post the first chapter. But don't worry it wouldn't be that overly lovey story.

The romance was one of the reason why it made me write this story.

**MCRDanime: **Thank you for reading Tengoku!

**Sorry guys! I couldn't wait but post the next chapter! The next chapter may take a while! **

.

* * *

**Tengoku**

By: _almakarma18_

**Rating: T**

Might change when the story progress

**Warnings: **violence, language, death

**Warning: Spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC**

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"Welcome our new students!"

Kauro was sitting on one of the chairs during the welcome ceremony with the other students that pass the entrance exam just like her.

"Our Central Spirit Technique Institute is an academic institution with a long tradition of creating future Secret Mobile Corps and Thirteen Court Guardian Squad members."

Apparently, Shinigami Academy was only referred to the people in Rukongai since they change the name and it was called the Spiritual Arts Academy since they needed to develop an institute for the Kido Corps and the Onmitukido and for the Shinigami of the Gotei 13.

The Academy uniform was similar to the standard uniform of Shinigami but with only different color. Female, like herself, consist of a red shitagi, a white kosode with red stripes and red hakama with white socks and sandals while the male have the same version of the female with only the color blue. Also, the uniforms have a circular symbol, the emblem of the Academy, on both breast of the outer shirt.

In order to attend the Academy, one must pass the entrance exam while demonstrating their spiritual energy since they need it in order to enter the military organization once they graduate the academy.

Anyone could easily apply in the academy, no age restriction whether they are from the nobles or the residents of Rukongai of the hospitable districts or to the more barbaric parts.

Of course, she took the test and passes it.

Right now she was in her way to her classroom, holding the school map on her hand while ignoring the numerous stares that she was receiving as she walk past them.

Really, why were they staring at her and here she was trying to not get unneeded attention.

Kauro want her stays in the academy to be peaceful.

Unbothered by others.

Well, it was probably be hard for her since during the ceremony she saw that she was the youngest and the smallest students out of all the new students and also because she was in the advance class.

Also her appearance didn't help at all.

Kauro hair was alright but her eyes stand out too much.

Is it really that unusual to have mismatch eye? Kauro would have hid one of her eyes by now if she didn't love her eye colors.

Also, it didn't help that Toshiro just graduate in just a year and 2 months and was regarded as genius just after she entered the academy. Typically, students were taught over six years before they graduate.

Oh, she doesn't hate Toshiro for it but now the teachers are probably expecting something out from her.

Heh, too bad she wants to take her time and doesn't want to graduate early.

She wasn't really in a hurry.

Besides, she has a lot to learn in the academy, unrelated topic on being shinigami.

As Kauro entered the classroom the students suddenly stop talking and turn to stare at her.

Damn so much for her wish, just by entering the room and she already has the attention of all of her classmates.

The people begin whispering on each other as soon as she walks past them while she sat down on the back side of the room, near the window.

Really, she could totally hear them.

"Ok, everybody sit down."

A big guy entered the room; he was bald with a tough looking appearance while wearing eye glasses and begun his welcome speech.

"I am Onadabara Gengorou, your primary instructor. This is the so-called special advanced class where we gathered those who achieved the most exemplary scores on the exam. In order for you men and women to become not only members of various squads, but eventually the death gods at the top thereof, I hope you will do your best in training. I want you all to apply yourselves every day so that you are not embarrassed by that tradition."

After that, Kauro stop paying attention on the instructor speech and turn her head toward the window and watch the students walking around the place, either talking with friends or studying under a tree.

The places have many multiple story building and have many open courtyards, classrooms, dormitories and practice area.

Luckily, she has her own room by herself in order to not be disturbed and to be able to concentrate at school.

It was one of privilege on those who was in the advance class.

Kauro sigh and glance around the room there are only three female in her class while most of the class consist of males.

Kauro turn her head back and stare outside again, her first day of school was boring since she could tell that their instructor wouldn't stop talking soon.

.

.

**(6)**

.

.

"Match! Nakahara!"

Kauro bow her head on her opponent and walked out of the room and begin sitting down underneath a tree.

Kauro classmate doesn't like her much.

Since most of her classmate came from noble house while the other was from Rukongai. The noble she could understand since they doesn't really like befriending people that came from Rukongai and being beaten by them, especially the younger person in their class and even in the entire Academy.

However, even the same people that came from the same place just like her doesn't really like her much, well she could deal with it since they mostly leave her alone and never done anything to her.

Well, she couldn't really blame them if they became wary of her since she just beat a guy who was bigger than her.

And even outmatch them.

Right now the class are having sparring match in a dojo.

They are being taught on one of the four major shinigami combats form called Zanjutsu. Apparently, it was shameful for a shinigami if they could not master at least this technique, which she could understand since all different type of swords was connected on their soon to be Zanpakuto and it was the main weapon of the Shinigami.

At the start of the class, the teacher have already made them pick their choice of weapon called Asauchi, a nameless Zanpakuto since they need to spend every waking moment with their Zanpakuto in order to slowly and methodically imprint the essence of one soul into the Asauchi to be able to mold the person own unique Zanpakuto.

It would only depend if they could be able to connect and learned their own Zanpakuto name, it was the name of the living spirit which give power into the swords while it lends its strength to the one who wield it.

Zanpakuto are the weapons of a shinigami that are able to combat Hollows and the shape and abilities are based on a shinigami soul.

Kauro wonders what her spirit look like was.

There are also those who graduate the academy without them knowing the name of their Zanpakuto.

Oh as for the weapon she choose a nodachi, the hilt was crimson while the scabbard was black.

She was the only one of her classmates to choose a nodachi as her weapon since it was difficult to wield due to its size and weight but it was not a problem for her since it was perfect for her small size since the cutting capability of the nodachi and range exceed those of normal katana.

The nodachi was almost the same height of her so she could only carry it on her back if she doesn't really need to use it since it would be impossible to draw it quickly if it was on her back, but she prefer to usually carry it by hand. Since it looks cooler on her and she loves the feeling she felt every time she holds it.

Well, she receives many surprise look when she choose it.

But she already decides before what kind of weapon she would be using during one of her training with Kaien.

Surprisingly even Hideki train her before she attends the Academy.

She wants to be fully prepared.

She doesn't have time to sympathy her opponent.

Because if they only think that this was all a nice sparring, they wouldn't able to grow and get stronger.

She was willing to fight, kill and die for whatever she believes when she decides to become a shinigami.

In order to survive, she would only end up dead if she ever hesitates during a battle.

She already prepared herself.

She couldn't turn back anymore since it what she choose to do.

Well, she couldn't really blame the others since most of them were lower nobles while only few came from Rukongai.

And since she has a head start and already knows what to expect about becoming a Shinigami and how dangerous it was and was not only for bragging to people.

She need to reach high level, she doesn't plan on being in low rank only.

She needs the power to survive and protect her important people.

Besides, Toshiro and Hinamori are doing their best even after they graduated and still training to reach the top while she was here studying.

She wouldn't lose to them and would catch up soon.

She wouldn't be left behind.

Well, but she doesn't plan on showing all she could do.

Hiding what she was really capable off.

She doesn't need to struggle to prove her worth among those from the noble families that was picking on her.

It was not like the Soul Society need her help anyway.

She will take her time to improve herself.

.

.

**(6)**

.

.

Kaien has been walking around the street in Seiretei until he saw his Uncle, Shiba Isshin, in the corner of the street apparently looking at something with a sly expression on his face. He quickly could tell that his uncle is probably planning something crazy in that head of his.

This made Kaien extremely curious.

Having the interest of a Shiba is not good and it would only make that person frustrated in the end since they are kind of stubborn, especially if that person was Shiba Isshin.

His uncle was the crazier member in the Shiba family.

Kaien wanted to find out who was the poor person that got Shiba Isshin interest. Since he too was a Shiba himself it didn't bother him at all and want to have fun too.

And it's been boring lately anyway, aside from all his shinigami work since Kauro attend the academy.

And here he was planning to go and invite her during one of her break but she wasn't there when he got there and didn't bother finding her because he knew that if Kauro didn't have anything to do, she wouldn't have left the place.

He too knew to leave someone alone, sometimes.

And Kaien wanted to introduce her to someone but it could wait, he will go earlier on her break, next time.

So he called out his uncle only to immediately found himself being pulled over to where Isshin was hiding while a hand was covering his mouth, making him shut up.

"Quiet!" Isshin whisper as he looks around the place frankly, afraid to be found out by someone or maybe the person he was watching.

Kaien nod his head and immediately ask what he was up to.

Isshin just point somewhere and Kaien immediately saw the newly graduated who was immediately promoted to the third seat of the 10th Division of his uncle, Hitsugaya Toshiro young genius who graduated in only a year and a month's more so than himself who graduated in 2 years, carrying takoyaki's that he just bought.

"So why are you following the poor kid?"

"Well I saw something shocking when I was hiding from Rangiku just now. Just watch him! My boy has grown! I didn't know that the serious boy would go in a date with someone! He should have told me so that I could have given him some advice!"

Well, he couldn't blame Isshin for acting like this since he already could tell what the boy personality was after meeting him just once besides that this is how his uncle usually acts anyway.

This got Kaien interested and turns to see who would go out with this young man but his jaw immediately drop when he saw who Hitsugaya just gave the other takoyaki that he was carrying at.

"Kauro!?" he yelled getting the attention of everyone on the vicinity.

Kauro turn with a grimness on her face when she saw who just yelled her name. And here she was hoping to not meet anyone during her meeting with Toshiro, especially the annoying one.

But her eye brow rose when she saw Toshiro who was next to her made the same face as her when he too turned around.

"Do you know him?" she asked with a curious tone on her voice to Toshiro.

"Yeah since he is pretty famous in Gotei 13 but-!" Toshiro was interrupted when a person suddenly appeared before them and picks Toshiro up like he was some child.

This made Kauro laugh, prompting Toshiro to shoot her a glare in her way but stop when he saw Kauro being lifted up the same thing as him by the 13 division Lieutenant.

Toshiro smirk at Kauro and wonder how she knew Shiba Kaien the Lieutenant 13th Division.

After a while being man handle.

Kauro snapped when she already have enough of being shaken and question by a frantic Kaien while Toshiro at the same time was having worse reaction from the person who was holding him.

And to think that she thought Kaien antic was worse but apparently she was wrong since the person that was bugging Toshiro was worse than Kaien.

Why does Kaien acting like this anyway? Really, is it that shocking to see her hang out with her friend?

Well, she guesses it was since he was really overacting. He probably never saw her act this way toward other people. She couldn't blame him since Toshiro was her first closest friend even more so than Hinamori and didn't see her interact on other people during her stay in Rukongai aside from Ganju.

Besides, she wanted to get away since people are starting to gather around them. Can't blame them if two shinigami, especially a Lieutenant and a Captain, she just saw the white haori that the shinigami was wearing, was acting like this.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Clang!

The sound of metal meeting metal rang throughout the place as Kauro and Toshiro exchange blow.

Right, now they are in one of Division 10 training area, a secluded place, after Toshiro and her finally convince Kaien and Isshin to get away from that place because they are getting too much attention from the people.

She was planning to train with Toshiro anyway after showing her the place.

Right now, she was having fun sparring with Toshiro because her classmate just goes easy against her during one of their lesson. She needs to train with someone who would take her seriously.

Toshiro would push her and wouldn't hold back against her since Kauro could tell that he is helping her with his own way.

Toshiro was always worrying about others.

Kauro smile as they exchange blow one more time before backing away and just in time to see the smile in Toshiro face.

She bet that Toshiro was having fun too just like her.

"Are you sure she just learns how to fight with the swords with only a few months?"

Kaien glance to Isshin, they are currently watching Kauro and Toshiro train a few distance away before turning back.

Well, it probably a surprise to Isshin.

"Yeah, I train her along with her adopted father for a few months before she attend the academy…"

"That young girl would be a recon in the near future. … For someone so young, she already knew the fundamental of fighting. I could not see any hesitation on the strike she sends even though it was one of her friend that she was fighting with."

Yes, Kaien already knew that Kauro already got the grasp of it. She doesn't hesitate on her strike because he could tell that all she was thinking was how to hit and defeat her opponent. She already knew that if one hesitates during a fight she would just end up dying.

All she was thinking was on how to cut down her enemy.

He could not wait to see how strong Kauro would grow in the near future. He knew that Kauro have the potential to be a Captain of one of the Division in the Gotei 13 in the future, all she needed was to train more and have more fighting experience.

"My Toshiro is stronger than your girl." Isshin mutter as he watches Toshiro send Kauro back with one of his kick.

"Heh, My Kauro would catch up in no time and soon wouldn't lose to your boy." Kaien reply back as he saw Kauro quickly stood up just in time to parry Toshiro blow and immediately sending her own kick to Toshiro sending him back just like what happen to her.

Isshin and Kaien stare long with each other before they faces break into a smile as they both back away facing each other before unsheathing their swords at the same time.

Sound of clash of metal against metal could be heard around the area as Isshin and Kaien fought with each other along with Kauro and Toshiro a few distance away from them.

.

.

**(6)**

.

.

"Hanataro, don't disturb me."

Kauro close her eyes as she tries to mediate to get into her inner world, ignoring what Hanataro was saying.

She has accidentally saved him during a lunch break when she was walking to a secluded area to eat her lunch.

He was being bullied by two big guys, a third year and a classmate of his, who was trying to get his lunch. Of course she basically ignored it and walk past them without once glancing back.

She wasn't that nice to help every people she saw that was being bullied, as long as it doesn't really harm that person. They were only trying to get his food and no harm done to him.

Besides, he needs to save himself because no one else would always save him when he got in trouble. However the two guys who saw her choose to bully her next.

Of course she retaliates since it was only them at that time and she was sure that they wouldn't tell the teacher about it since they would only get humiliation from being beaten by a girl.

She doesn't want spending her own money to buy her lunch since she could get it free but she needs to buy it the second time.

But after that day even though she could tell that the guy was a coward, clumsy, easily duped and always nervous but still have a kind nature have a surprisingly bold side and have the courage to befriend her.

Well, at least he doesn't really bother her that much even though he was always with her during most of his break, when she was alone and always knew the place she always goes too.

Besides, she learned from Hanataro how to heal even though they weren't really learning it yet and it wasn't focused in their class. Even if she now knew how to heal herself, Hanataro was good at it.

So, she let him heal her injury she got during her training, it was a good experience for him anyway. Besides, he worries too much and would always nag at her to take care of her body more.

Kauro heard a female voice calling her name.

In the distance she could see large river that was surrounding the small land that she was at.

She was standing on a green grass with full of spider lilies, red and white, that spread all over the area. On top of the hill contain the only one tree over the land with a swing hanging on its branch.

Her inner world was always during night time with only beautiful numerous stars on the cloudless sky lighting up the place.

"Kauro…"

Suddenly, a beautiful woman was standing right before her, she has short crimson hairs that barely reach her shoulder with emerald green eyes just like her own.

She has slender figure and the way she move was always graceful.

She was wearing a black Kimono with white spider lilies all over the bottom and sleeve parts of her Kimono with a red obi and the way she wear her Kimono was alluring. The woman Kimono was in a loose with her shoulder fully shown along with some of her chest while also showing her legs all the way up to her knee.

The woman was always looking at her with longing in her eyes along with loving and motherly smile on her face.

Sometimes, Kauro could also hear some movements on the woman back but every time she tries to take a peek she end up waking up, so she just stop doing it.

She tried asking the woman once but the woman just shows her a mysterious smile on her face while looking at her with amusement on her eyes.

So this time she tried again.

So she was happy when it looks like this time she would get an answer but the scenery suddenly began to blur and she knew that her time in her inner world was over since someone outside was waking her up but she could still hear the woman voice before she fully woke up.

"In time, when you could finally hear what my name is… you'll find out what it was about… just remember don't look back and fight with all your might, move forward without looking back once… and never fear for we are always with you…"

She could only register one word that confuses her.

"_What did she mean with the word we? Is she talking about us?"_

Kauro eyes flashed open as she immediately shoot a glare toward the person that woke her up only to meet the kind eyes of Hinamori.

"Kauro-chan!"

She blinks and looked around the place, only to see two guys behind Hinamori while she couldn't find Hanataro anywhere.

"Finally awake, eh? You shouldn't be sleeping outside here brat."

Kauro turn with a frown on her face when she saw the red hair guy behind Hinamori called her a brat before glancing to the other guy with a light blonde hair when he too spoke up.

"Ah, shouldn't it be ok? Since the Academy is a safe place… beside someone was with her before we let him leave to get into his class."

Oh, so Hanataro was telling her that he needs to get into his next class.

After Hinamori stop the two guys from talking before they start arguing with each other, begun introducing themselves to Kauro.

"Kauro-chan! These are my friends who graduate the same times as me!"

The guy with a red hair with brown eyes and has a tattoo as his eyes brows was called Abarai Renji, an unseated member of the 11th Division that was previously in the same 5th Division as Hinamori but got transferred because of his rebellious personality. While the other guy was called Kira Izuru an unseated member in the 4th Division who was soon going to be transferred in the 3rd Division and was also a member in the 5th Division at the start but only Hinamori choose to stay.

"So? What do you guys want?"

"Don't be like that Kauro-chan! It's been a while since we saw each other and I wanted to introduce my friends to you. And I want to also see how you are doing in school!"

Hinamori happily said with a smile on her face, already use to the occasionally blunt personality of Kauro while the Izuru and Renji was put off by Kauro rude attitude toward them prompting for Renji to call Kauro a brat again while muttering about having a bad mood from being woken up.

Kauro blankly told them she wasn't sleeping which they didn't believe at all.

"Huh? Don't lie to us brat! We totally see you sleeping just now." Renji reply back while Izuru nod his head while Hinamori continue to smile.

"Duh, pineapple head I was talking to the woman in my inner world just now before I suddenly got woken up."

Kauro earned her a surprise and disbelief look on their faces, which made Kauro roll her eyes while asking what was wrong.

"Do you know her name?" Hinamori suddenly ask after a while which made Kauro burrowed her eyebrows when she hear a bit jealousy on Hinamori voice but choose to ignore it.

She couldn't really blame Hinamori since she just finds out that she was still trying to learn her Zanpakuto name while Kauro could already talk to her own and Toshiro already knew his.

"Nope… she was playing mysterious and told me I wasn't ready yet… anyway are you only here just to introduce me to your friend?"

Hinamori not knowing that she just change the topics while Renji and Izuru weren't fooled by her. Kauro just listen as Hinamori told her about her own Captain having a special lecture in the Academy today.

Kauro mentally frown, worried about Hinamori too much admiration on her Captain. She doesn't mind if Hinamori admire someone but she was focusing on her Captain too much and doesn't have any time for herself anymore.

Hinamori was always working hard.

Besides, she already met Hinamori Captain and she doesn't like him one bit.

The first time that she met him.

She wonders why Hinamori admires that person.

At that time, all she thought was how fake this guy was.

She was impressed how everyone was so blind to not notice how they were being deceived.

How he could hide his true nature to the others but at that time she didn't fully comprehend what kind of person he truly was.

Of how dangerous he really was.

All she learned was how he was so very kind, famous, well-respected Captain and was look up by many.

Not seeing how perfect that guy was.

She couldn't find any flaw on him.

No one, she mean no one was that perfect.

She doesn't even hear any imperfection about him.

There should be at least one but she found none.

It was like he was trying to get everyone to admire him, well like by everyone so that they wouldn't even think that he couldn't do terrible thing.

It was like he was trying to cover everyone eyes so that only the good thing would be the one they would be seeing.

Well she kept this all by herself anyway since it didn't affect her at all and she didn't saw him doing anything bad, yet.

How could she have known that there is really someone out there insane that would try to be a god or want to be god? Or that he was really capable of achieving it?

Beside for all the information that she have read about the Captain of each Division in Gotei 13 that she could tell that each Captain have some few screw lose in their heads or either distinct personality.

One was a guy who was even famous for being womanizer and apparently he wanted only female shinigami to recruit in his division.

Kauro doesn't know if it's right or wrong but she heard that the Captain in the 12th Division came from the Maggot Nest. It was the place were a potential danger to other Shinigami and Soul Society that they are brought to the Nest of Maggots for imprisonment.

That's why Kauro doesn't really openly tell anyone about how the laws in Seiretei were flawed and not perfect. No thank you she doesn't really want to be imprisoned.

And there are no such things as a perfect organization.

There is always a dark side on it just lurking underneath.

If it really was a perfect organization then people living in Rukongai wouldn't be living the life that they currently have.

That's why Kauro doesn't really like the Captain of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen.

She doesn't really like being deceive by others.

Or maybe because she saw that even though he was good at pretending, his smile even reaches his eyes but she could still see something lurking underneath.

Well she couldn't blame the shinigami and the students that admire him and how they just couldn't see it.

He hid it really well.

If she doesn't have suspicious side and wasn't a person that admire someone fully or maybe hero-worship someone or ignoring the bad side of people because she knew that they always have bad side, she wouldn't be able to see what kind of person he was.

She wasn't naïve like Hinamori.

Everyone doesn't have something they don't like showing to the people or the people knowing.

Deep down she knew that someone always have something dark underneath them.

Even she has some of it.

Of course she didn't bother to think further than that because everyone has something they don't want the others to see.

However, Kauro didn't think that she would end up regretting ignoring what she saw that day.

The cause of her misfortune.

The one who took her important people away from her.

The one who made her feel so lonely and miserable.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**Question:** Is there something you want to me to write about? What kind of Zanpakuto do you think Kauro have?


End file.
